What about the plan?
by winged sword
Summary: You're Karkat Vantas, the scratch didn't go quite according to plan and now you've got some more passengers on your giant meteorite
1. Chapter 1

An: So, I had a weird idea for this, since well, Homestuck usually has a million weird ideas for it, but I've also been reading sadstuck for a few hours, so prepare your tear ducts

Disclaimer: I don't own it

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

You look down, and are fairly confused. The plan was Dave and Rose would come through the green sun to meet them on the meteorite, but this definitely wasn't Strider, or Lalonde, in fact this looked a lot like... Egbert.

"Karkat, um, change of plans?" John said looking up from where he'd fallen on the floor, he looked around and saw Rose Dave and Jade were there too.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHANGE OF PLANS FUCKASS?" You yell down at him, enraged that he would choose not to tell you about his little change in plan.

"Um... We're all here to ride the meteorite to the new session?" John said nervously.

"K4RK4T C4LM DOWN" Terezi said coming over and hitting you over the head. "DO3S IT M4TT3R IF TH3Y'R3 4LL H3R3?"

"YES IT IS" You yell out, how could she not see the obvious problem with this, the plan wasn't all of them come here, it was supposed to Dave and Rose only.

"Come one Karkat, now we all get to hang out on the wait to get over there at least" John said trying to reassure you.

"WILL YOU GET YOUR ASSES UP WE HAVE A FUCKING MURDER AFTER US" You yell before turning to Sollux, and remembering he's dead.

"Kk calm down, ii can get you guy2 out of here stiill" Sollux says from next to Aradia.

"Why not come with us?" You say, quieter and a sadder, you're best friend isn't coming for some reason.

"Ii think iit's better thii2 way 2iince ii can catch up wiith Aradia now" Sollux says to you with a small smile.

"Oh..." You say, a little depressed since your best friend isn't coming.

"Don't worry alriight? We'll 2ee each other agaiin ii'm 2ure" Sollux says before Rose tell him where to aim.

"Bye then" You say, still upset he isn't coming.

With a final wave and a large push he sends you guys off, you turn around to look at everyone. And you see someone with a sash labeled Mayor.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS?" You ask looking at the creature.

"His sash says Mayor, so I guess he's the Mayor" Dave says in a way that just pisses you off, especially with the way Terezi and him are looking at each other.

Something tells you this is going to be a long trip.


	2. Chapter 2

An: Well, another day, and more thousands of homestuck videos

Disclaimer:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

John had looked around the meteorite for awhile after coming through, at first you were confused since it looked like he was just running around idiotically, but then it made sense, he was looking for someone.

"Hey Karkat, where's Vriska?" John asks looking hopeful.

You look at him, for some reason you feel a small pang of jealousy at they way he has been looking for her and ignoring you, you weren't really sure how to say she was dead, or if you wanted to. But that fucking look in his eyes was making you so fucking mad, why does he care so much about fucking Vriska.

"SHE'S DEAD YOU FUCKASS" You yell, feeling smug as the look on his face instantly fell from his happy expression to one the was filled with sadness, but why does it hurt to see him like that, dammit, why do you feel so bad, it's just Egbert, he's not even your friend really, just a fucking asshole. But the look on his face.

"Oh... She sort of asked me if I wanted to go on a date with her, I was kind of looking forward to seeing her" John said, his expression dropping even farther into a depth of sadness caused by you.

"WELL, YOU CAN THANK TEREZI FOR THAT" You say before turning your back on him and walking off, you start feeling worse about what you said it made his face so sad, fucking Egbert, it's not like you killed her, or that you meant to hurt his feelings, but he had to bring it up, fuckass.

"Well, do you wanna hang out?" you hear John ask the question, and you stop walking away.

You look back him and see his face has a hopeful look on it. You aren't really sure what to say to him, you feel bad after what you just did to him and how you hurt him, but you still feel that pang of jealousy from earlier about him ignoring you for Vriska.

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I?" You scream at him, trying to hurt his feelings again.

"Well, you've been here by yourself for a little while so I figured you'd wanna hang out with someone right?" John says a little nervously after your last few outbursts.

You look at him again, while he's right and you're feeling kind of lonely since Terezi ran off with Dave and left you all alone. You consider taking him up on his offer, but you look at the options, on one hand you'd be all alone, on the other you'd be with fucking Egbert.

"FINE" You say and walk off with John, you guys will probably just watch shitty human movies till Egbert pees himself from happiness. That stupid smile on his face makes you feel... Good in a way, since he's not thinking about Vriska at least.

"Come on Jade brought our houses with us so I have my entire movie collection, you will love Con Air" John says grabbing your hand and pulling you along.

You feel kind of good for a little bit, sure Sollux stayed behind with Aradia, but you guess you can live with having John here instead, even if you'll miss your best friend while he's gone. Maybe Feferi's dream bubbles will let you see him again while you're on the meteorite.


	3. Chapter 3

An: I kinda of enjoy writing this now, which is bad since that means I actually wanna update and shit

Disclaimer: I'm Do not kill my heros thus Andrew Huss

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Egbert had convinced you to watch that dumb movie "Con Air." It was as bad as you thought it was going to be, and then so much worse as well. You don't know if it was so bad because it was actually terrible, or if it was because you had to see Johns smiling face for the entire duration of the shitfest he called a movie. You don't remember what caused the moment of sympathy you had when you accepted his invitation, but you regret every instant of it.

"EGBERT THAT WAS THE WORST TWO HOURS OF MY LIFE" You say to him, doing you best to ruin his good and happy mood.

"You're just upset because you liked it" John says back to you, the grin never leaving his face, you could swear he did it to aggravate you.

"YOU THINK I LIKED THAT PIECE OF SHIT? THAT WAS WORSE THAN ONE OF VRISKAS DUMB ROLE-PLAYING GAMES, THOSE ENDED WHEN AT LEAST TEN PEOPLE DIED" You see him get sad again at the mention of Vriska, an once again that feeling of jealousy comes back and you hate him even more.

"It's not like it was my favorite movie or anything" He says, his face growing sadder with ever word.

"YOU HUMANS HAVE THE WORST TASTE IN MOVIES" You yell at him, it's almost like you're feeding off his growing depression as you get angrier at him.

"If all you're gonna do is yell at me, I'll just go hang out with Dave or Jade" John says turning around and walking off.

You watch him go, you start to feel a depression coming on, but you refuse to believe it's from Egbert, it's cause all your friends are dead, yeah, not cause Egbert's leaving you alone, definitely not that.

"Why am I pushing all of them away" You ask yourself quietly.

"Hey Karkat have you seen John" You turn aroun and she Jade there, dog ears and all.

"HE WENT THAT WAY" You say grumpily gesturing to where John went.

"Okay" Jade says before running off to find him. "I still have to wish him a happy birthday."

You look down, of course, it's his stupid wriggling day, no wonder he wanted to spend time with someone else, who wants to be alone on their wriggling day.

You get that feeling again, that overwhelming guilt about what you said to Egbert, you know you should apologize, but you refuse. Besides, it's better if he stays away, all the people you care about die anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

An: I don't know if people read this, I don't really care either, I just want to write it, since writing makes me feel less terrible, so fuck it more chapters

Disclaimer: Do not read a webcomic called Homestuck

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

You look off into space, literally, you've been avoiding the others for a little while, and they don't like coming out of the inside of the meteor too much.

"Well, you've really managed to fuck things up again haven't you Vantas?" You say to yourself, incredibly frustrated. "Why the hell should you care if she wants to date Strider, fuck it, it's not like you wanted to talk to her about any of these stupid fucking feelings."

Yes Terezi had decided to choose Strider over you, and you're not sure if you can actually blame her for it, with all the shit you put her through. Even though the two of you have been through all of this shit together, not like you have any fucking history together. Fucking Terezi and fucking Strider.

"AND THIS FUCKING METEOR" You yell kicking a rock off of the meteor in frustration.

"Karkat what are you doing out here?" You turn around and see Jade, she must have snuck out here while you were busy yelling.

"WHAT'S IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING?" You yell at her, too mad for using actually insults or witty remarks.

"Nothing?" She says back, while it's true, you are in fact not doing anything, but there's no way you're going to let anyone say the won any argument with you.

"NO, I'M OUT HERE KEEPING A LOOK OUT FOR JACK, YOU KNOW, THE CRAZY FUCKING PSYCHOPATH COMING TO KILL US ALL" You yell at her.

She looked upset at the way you were being a dick to here, you probably should apologize to her, but with everything that's going on you fell like making someone else upset too.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE ANYWAYS?" You ask here, what makes here think she can ask all the fucking questions.

"I didn't want to be around the new... Happy Couple" She sad looking away from you, she looked a lot sadder than you thought she'd be.

"WHATS GO YOU SO UPSET?" You ask her, almost trying to make up for your previous dickishness.

"I don't want to talk about it" She says throwing you a little glare.

"Come on, I can help" You say, not yelling, making her look a little surprised.

"I doubt you can" She say going over and sitting down to watch the emptiness as it flies by.

"Well, so?" You say sitting down next to her. "Friends help each other or some shit like that right?"

"Yeah, a guess they do" She said, smiling a little. "I'm just upset about Dave and Terezi I guess."

"Why?" You ask, guessing the answer.

"I sort of, well, um... I like Dave, a lot" She says, blushing a little. "We spent a lot of time together getting everything ready for the scratch, and before that we talked a lot, and we get here, and it didn't even take him a week to start dating Terezi, he's acting like he doesn't know about my feelings for him, and it hurts a lot."

"Join the terrible shitty club then" You say with a sigh.

"I knew you had some kind of Bi-thing, but really, you like Dave?" She asks a little surprised.

"WHAT NO, I FUCKING HATE STRIDER, IN A PLATONIC WAY" You say, as she starts to laugh at your outburst. "I sort of kinda had a, I guess it was reddish, thing."

"Oh, so, you don't have like a homo thing for Dave?" She asks jokingly with a smile.

"I hate you" You grumble at her and throw her a glare.

"I'm flattered you feel this way about me, I'm sure given time I can hate you just the same" She says before starting to laugh uncontrollably.

"I HOPE YOU FUCKING DIE" You yell, getting madder at here making fun of you.

"Oh shoosh" She says papping you on the face. "I'm just joking with you calm down alright geez."

You look at her through her fingers since she's decided to not take her hand off your face from the paps.

"Harley, what's the human word I'm looking for, oh yeah, a bitch." You say with a glare.

"And you're, hm, you've got nubby horns" She says with another laugh as you cover your horns up quickly.

"I can't help it, geez, talk about rude." You say, embarrassed by your horns.

"I'm sorry, there perfectly pointy and sharp" She says smiling again.

"... thanks" You mumble out.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you?" She says pointing one of her dog ears at you. "Can you say it again."

"I know you did, don't lie miss I have super animal hearing" You say making little ears on your head.

"I know, you're almost adorable Karkat, you know, when you get passed the whole yelling and assholeness" She said smiling at you.

You look away from her, not really sure what to say to here, or if this was flirting or something.

"Jade are you flirting with me?" You ask, she starts to blush at the that.

"No, maybe a little, probably" She says, smiling shyly. "Why? Does it bother you?"

You don't really know what to say, you feel like your blushing now, and from the look on her face you probably are.

"It's um... weird" You say, blushing and getting a little uncomfortable from what she was doing.

"Ah, little Karkat blushes" She says playing with you face.

"S-stop" You stutter out stupidly, blushing more.

"But it's so much fun, you're getting all nervous and blushy" She says as she keeps playing with your cheeks.

"Harley stooooooop" You say whining.

"Fine" She says letting go of your face, a part of you was relieved she did, but another part wished she didn't.

The two of you just sat there looking at the passing nothingness for a little while, neither of you said anything.

"Karkat, what's gonna happen when we actually get to the new session?" She asks you.

"I dunno, I guess we fight Jack and hope for the best" You say looking at her. "Don't tell me you're worried?"

"No I'm not, and I mean, it is three years away, but I don't wanna lose all my friends when we get there" She says looking at you. "I mean, we'll all be seeing our guardians, my grandfather Roses mother, Daves brother, and Johns grandmother, I'm really nervous about this."

"Calm down, I mean if anyone has to be worried it's probably me right? You all get to see your family, you'll probably forget about me when we get there" You say, looking away, feeling depressed again.

"I will not" Jade says grabbing you and making you look at her again, you try not to notice how close you two are. "It's like you said, we're friends, friends don't just forget each other for no reason alright?"

You look at her and feel better, maybe you should remember to spend more time with Harley when you feel sad, she makes you feel better for some reason.

"Yeah, thanks" You say with a smile, she smiles back at you, you feel another blush coming on and you try and hide it.

"Aw, Karkat you're so adorable, stop trying to hide your blushing" She says laughing again.

"I am not adorable" You say, trying to save your dignity and look tough.

All that does is make her laugh more.

"I'm not the one with cute ears" You say, regretting it as she looks at you.

"You think they're cute?" She asks blushing a little.

"Um... yeah" You say, also blushing now.

"Thanks" She says smiling at you.

"Harley?" You say.

"Yeah?"

"Johns a FUCKING IDIOT" You yell turning around and seeing him spying on you.

"John what are you doing here?" Jade asks looking at him too.

"I was just leaving" He said, looking upset at seeing you two before going back inside to get away.

"I should go see what's wrong, you going to be alright here?" She asks standing up.

You want to tell no, and that you want her stay, but you know it's stupid.

"Of course, what kind of leader would I be if I can't handle being alone" You say, faking confidence.

"Alright Mr. Fearless leader" She says with one last smile before following after John and leaving you all alone.

You look down at where she was sitting, you feel bad again, and you hate yourself for not asking her to stay.

"I don't even care, it's just Harley" You say looking back out into space. "Just fucking Harley."


	5. Chapter 5

An: I don't know if I actually want to write a pairing for this, or just leave it without any

Disclaimer: Can you leave a baby to fight crime with a katana, is that thing you can do?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

It's been awhile, for some reason you still can't bear to look your dead friends in the eyes when you see them in the dream bubbles, you feel this guilt rise up inside of you.

It's the weirdest to see Nepeta again, along with you, she found a version of you that decided to be with her, the two of them look happy together, you feel jealous, they aren't alone at least. Everyone seems just like they were before they died, they don't even care anymore, it makes you wonder if maybe you should fight Jack, fight till he kills you so you can stay here in the bubbles with everyone else, happy, and just not caring.

John and Vriska were off together, you guess they're finally going on that date he mentioned back when he first came through the Scratch.

You're sitting in your house, looking at your dead Lusus, you remember back when he died, it seems like a lifetime ago now, but it's only been a few weeks.

Terezi comes in and sits down in one of the chairs.

You look at her, you don't really know what to say, she doesn't say anything for a few minutes, she just sits there.

"1s it b4d 1 don't w4nt to s33 Vr1sk4?" She finally says breaking the silence.

"Why don't you? You two are friends" You say, a little surprised at her fear of seeing someone.

"1 k1lled h3r, I st4bb3d h3r 1n th3 b4ck, sh3 d1dn't g3t to f1ght for h3r l1f3, 1 took 1t 4nd 1'v3 r3gr3tt3d 1t 3v3ry s3cond s1nc3 th3n" She says curling up into a ball and pulling her hood lower on her head.

"You said you had too, it was her or us, you choose the right thing, she gets that, she isn't upset, she said so herself, just talk to her, since when have you been afraid of her?" You ask, lying about Vriska saying that, you didn't bring it up with her, since it was her death.

"1 know 1 h4d to but 1t do3sn't m34n 1t f33ls 4ny b3tt3r" She says not moving from her balled up position.

"Well, think about like this, everyone here, regardless of if they've been dead for a day or a year, they feel like they've been dead for thousands of years" You say trying to calm her down about Vriska. "If she was mad about, she probably got over it forever ago, she's just happy to get to spend time with friends, or I don't know if she counts all of these crazy people as friends but whatever."

Neither of you say anything for awhile again, choosing to just sit in silence, your thoughts start wandering onto John and Vriska and Nepeta and other you, you feel that sick feeling again. Why the hell do they all get to be happy, you're stuck, feeling like shit about everything because you were the leader, for five fucking minutes, you get angrier and angrier thinking about it all.

It doens't help that your ancestor is a fucking prick.

You look at Terezi, she's probably fine just sitting here alone for awhile, if not she can call Strider, you've got a fuckass to troll.

You get up and head out the door, you don't know where John actually is, but you don't really care, at this point any random fuckface is fine, you just not to vent.

Luckily for you, the first shitface you see happens to be John.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER FUCKASS VRISKA DUMP YOU?" You ask him, getting more enraged just by seeing him.

"No, we had a nice time together, I decided to come look for you after a little since we're probably going to wake up soon" John said, that dumb smile on his face.

"WHATEVER DO YOU THINK I NEED YOU TO BABYSIT ME YOU SHITFACE" You're starting to get on a roll now, your engines are all fired up, time to let him have it. "IF I WANTED TO GET VRISKAS FUCKING LEFTOVERS I'D JUST LIVE IN HER MOUTH, I FUCKING HATE YOU, WHY DON'T YOU AND HER GO A FUCKING ROCKET TO THE SUN TOGETHER INSTEAD OF FOLLOWING ME AROUND YOU SHITHEAD."

John looks caught off guard by your sudden and incredibly hostile attitude, that makes you happy on the inside, time to make him cry.

"I BET YOU AND HER HAD A LOT TO TALK ABOUT, YOU BOTH GOT KILLED BY TEREZI, EXCEPT YOU'RE JUST A STUPID FUCK AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN NEED TO TRY YOU DID IT ALL BY YOURSELF, VRISKA AT LEAST HAD TO BE KILLED, YOU'RE JUST A PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT" man does this make you feel good, the look on his face, you wish you could take a million pictures of it, and the frame all of them. "WHEN WE GET TO THE NEXT SESSION MAYBE JACK WILL JUST ASK YOU TO KILL YOURSELF INSTEAD OF TRYING TO FIGHT YOU, UNLESS HE WANTS TO BE TWO FOR TWO ON KILLING OFF THE EGBERT CLAN."

John looked at you after that, you saw something in his eyes that was unexpected, a rage.

"FUCK YOU, DON'T TALK ABOUT MY DAD LIKE THAT YOU ASSHOLE, DO I TALK ABOUT ALL THE SHIT YOU'VE FUCKED UP ON, HOW ABOUT ALL YOUR FRIENDS THAT ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU, IF YOU WANNA FUCKING HIT EMOTIONAL PROBLEMS I WILL TOO" John yelled at you, you could see tears forming in his eyes at what you said.

Just cause he's crying doesn't mean he can get away with saying that.

"IF YOU HADN'T FUCKED UP AND MADE A MURDERING PSYCHOPATH MY FRIENDS WOULD ALL STILL BE ALIVE, YOUR DAD PROBABLY WOULD TOO, BUT NO, YOU HAD TO CREATE JACK, AND NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENED, HE KILLED YOUR DAD, DAVES BROTHER, AND ALMOST ALL OF MY FRIENDS, I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU CAN TALK TO ANY OF THEM WITHOUT FEELING ALL THE GUILT FROM KNOWING YOU SINGLE HANDILY CAUSED ALL THEIR DEATHS" You yell at him, the two of you keep yelling back and forth, John was still crying by the time Jade and Dave pulled you two apart, you both were ready to kill each other by then.

When you wake up from the dream bubble, you see John, he looks at you, he gives you a glare, and you know he'll never forgive you for the things you said.


	6. Chapter 6

An: I feel like I update this a lot, maybe I do, whatever, it's fun

Disclaimer: Give that bitch a smuppet, bitches love smuppets

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

It's been two weeks since you and John last talked, whenever he's around you all he does is glare, you return it with just as much hate, Harley or Strider need to intervene when you two are around each other, it's better that way, unless everyone wants you and John to kill each other. You still refuse to apologize to him, you couldn't help that the fucking asshole makes you explode in rage just from seeing him, you hate him and that fucking god tier hood and all his useless fucking hammers.

"Karkat, stop it, you're going to ruin the cake" Jade tells you, pulling the icing from your hands so you stop putting all of it on the cake.

"WHAT, I THOUGHT YOU COULD NEVER ADD TOO MUCH ICING?" You ask, at a level you know is too loud, Harley twitch a little in pain, you forget about her ears a lot when you two talk. "Sorry."

"It's fine, don't sass me about what I said earlier, it's too much when you can even get to the cake without eating four pounds of icing" She says, starting to scrape the icing off. "Let me guess, you were thinking about John?"

"No..." You say, obviously lying.

"I don't see why you two can't just talk it over and end this dumb fight you're having" She says with a sigh throwing her hands up.

"He crossed the line, the fucking line with what he said" You say, defending you hatred for Egbert.

"And you didn't? You brought up his dad, and Jack, that's the line isn't it?" She asks you, opening the oven and pulling out another cake, this one she had made, it looked a lot better than yours.

"Well... Eh" You say, redoing the icing on your cake, trying to make it look nice again.

"You two are real mature, now stop that and finish the cake, Kanya will be mad if we mess these up, I don't get why she needs two cakes, even if her and Rose are going on a date, two is a little over the top" She says, finishing her cake.

"Maybe she wants you to shrink them down so they can eat them like cupcakes?" You say, trying to make yours look as good as Harleys, it looks nice enough to eat at least.

"Then why not just have us make cupcakes?" she asks putting them both in serving containers.

"Kanya isn't really down with the whole Human Lingo stuff" You say putting yours on the one Jade hands you.

"Hey Jade, is Nanna making cakes?" The door opens and John comes in.

You both look at each other for a second before realizing who the other is and start glaring again.

Jade looks at both of you and sighs, sounding a little sad by your behavior.

"No, Kanya asked me to make two cakes for her, I asked Karkat to help and he said he would, why are you looking for Nanna?" Jade says, stepping in between the two of you.

"No, I was just asking" He says before turning around. "Never mind I'll see you later I guess."

He walks out of the room before either of you can say anything.

"Karkat, I want you to promise me you'll try and make up with John" She says turning around and looking you in the eyes aggressively.

"WHAT BUT" You start to yell out.

"No, no buts, promise me you will, you two are acting like little kids, how are we supposed to get anything down if you two act like this" She says putting her hands on her hips.

"B-but" You start stammering out.

"No buts" She says with an air of finality.

"Fine... I'll try" You say defeated.

"Good, now help me get these cakes to Kanyas room, she needs them, OH GOD WE'RE LATE" She yells checking a clock and grabbing a cake tray and starting to run off to Kanyas room with you in tow.

'They better enjoy these stupid things' You think to yourself as you bring the cake up following after Jade.

After delivering the cakes you decided to try and find John to talk to him.

You spend half an hour looking around the meteor for him, you don't find him anywhere inside so you go out on top to try and find him there.

You see he when you come up, he doesn't notice you at first, he's talking to himself so you decide to sneak up on him and listen.

"I don't know what to do, sure I could say sorry and try and talk it out with him, but the look he gives me whenever he sees me, it's not the same hate he used to yell at me, it's real hatred, he wishes I'd just die, or even better just never even existed, Dad, what should I do" He says, just talking out to space sadly.

"You could start by turning around and talking to me" You whisper quietly, you know he doesn't hear you, and you're glad he didn't, you doubt you could handle talking to him now.

"Dad, I hate him" John says looking sad. "I don't want to hate him, I thought he was my friend, until then he was, he just showed it weird, but now, after what we both said, I hate him, I hate him so fucking much, he deserves to be all alone, he deserves everything he got."

You turn around, you hear him say it all, you know he's right, you don't want to talk about it, you hate yourself too much to try and change his mind, you know you deserve it, but they didn't.

As you're walking away you look back, and you see him looking at you too.

"John, I'm not sorry about what I said" You say looking him in the eyes.

"Neither am I" He says back, you see pain well up in his eyes.

"As soon as this is all done, I hope you know I intend to beat the living shit out of you, I don't care what Harley or Strider think, YOU FUCKING ARE AN ASSHOLE" You yell at him pulling out one of your sickles.

"Good, then we're both agreed on that" He says standing up and taking out the hammer him and Vriska made. "I intend to use your stupid head as door knocker."

You both stand there, both ready to fight, ready to kill the other, no remorse, no regrets, just the hate you both have for each other.

"FUCKASS, I WANT YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT" You yell at him pointing one of your sickles at him.

"AND I WANT YOUR FUCKING HEAD" He yells back pointing his hammer at you.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT DAMMIT" Jade yells from behind you, coming out of the same door as you. "Why can't you two just get along anymore?"

"BECAUSE HE'S A FUCKING ASSHOLE" You both yell pointing at each other.

"STOP IT YOU IDIOTS, IT'S CALLED A RHETORICAL QUESTION" She yells, starting to cry a little. "You both were fine before, why can't you just forget what happened and go back to that?"

"Jade, sometimes you just can't forget it" John says, looking you in the eyes.

"HARLEY, SOMETIMES THE BEST ANSWER IS ME CUTTING HIS FUCKING HEAD OFF" You yell getting ready to fight John.

"I SAID STOP IT "She yelled at you two, shrinking your weapons out of sight. "No fighting dammit, just please try and talk."

You look at her, you know you promised to try and make up with Egbert, you both look at each other, he saw you look at her, and something about the look you and her had makes him look madder.

"STAY AWAY FROM JADE KARKAT" He yells at you stepping in between you and Jade.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT FUCKFACE" You say, confused by what he was saying.

"I SAID STAY AWAY FROM HER" He yells at you glaring again. "I DON'T WANT YOU HURTING HER IN SOME TWISTED PSYCHO FUCKHEAD WAY TO GET AT ME."

You look at Jade, something in her face tells you she believes John, they both think you just trying to hurt her.

"I... THAT'S CRAZY" You yell at him, scared of losing your last friend that you can actually talk to.

"KARKAT I'M GIVING YOU THIS WARNING, IF YOU COME NEAR JADE AGAIN TO HURT HER I'LL KILL YOU" The glare He's giving you makes you shake in fear.

You take a step back from him and walk into someone behind you, you see Gamzee.

"Gamzee, when did you get here?" You ask a little scared, he's got that look, you can hear a honk in the distance.

"Is ThIs mOtHeRfUcKeR gIvInG yOu tRoUbLe Kk?" He asks you, watching John, he's got his clubs with him, you terrified by the sight of all the blood on them.

"N-no, Gamzee just relax alright" You say, scared that he might go nuts again, you doubt you can stop him again.

"TELL YOU PIECE OF SHIT FRIEND TO STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER" John yells at Gamzee.

He juggles the clubs, you watch him scared again.

"MoThErFuCkEr, ArE yOu ThReAtEnInG mY mOiRaIl" Gamzee says, taking some steps towards the two, you're petrified with fear.

"GAMZEE STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM EVERYONE" Kanya yells coming up onto the surface with her chainsaw and being followed by Rose.

You look at everyone, you remember this, it's just like it was before, this time there just isn't Vriska.

"EVERYBODY STOP" You yell, grabbing Gamzee's clubs before he hurts anyone. "NO MORE FIGHTING DAMMIT, WE ARE NOT LOSING ANYONE ELSE, NOT TODAY, GOT IT."

They all look at you, you throw the clubs behind you, trying to ignore the Honks coming from Gamzee.

"John, I get it, we're done, I don't care, but I'm not using Jade to hurt you, KANYA PUT THE CHAINSAW DOWN DAMMIT" You say, trying to maintain a little order. "Now, if we can all just agree on the fact that literally none of this matters, and then all go back to what we were doing before, it'll all be fine alright?"

You look around, seeing everyone, they don't look like they like the idea, or that they want to stop.

"Kanya, I get Gamzee killed a lot of people, like, actually, two, so not too many, I guess, Vriska still has killed, Tavros, Aradia, damn, has no one killed more than two people? Whatever, basically, it's all fine, WAIT, FUCKING TEREZI, nope only two people still fuck" You say counting on your fingers. "ANYWAYS, BACK TO THE WHOLE NO KILLING EACH OTHER, WE'RE ALL HERE ON THIS BIG CLUSTERFUCK OF A METEOR TOGETHER, I'D LIKE TO KEEP THE DEATH COUNT AT ZERO FOR AS LONG AS POSSIBLE GOT IT."

"DaMn StRaIgHt" Gamzee said with a nod, coming out of his murderous rage.

You look over to John.

"LISTEN EGBERT, CAN WE TALK ABOUT THIS, MAYBE TODAY, MAYBE IN A YEAR, BUT AT LEAST LETS PRETEND TO BE RESPONSIBLE ALRIGHT" You say to John, seeing surprise come onto his face.

"... Fine, we'll talk later" He says looking back at Jade. "Can I have my hammer back?"

"As long as you two don't fight, yes you can have your weapons back" She said enlarging the hammer and your sickles. "Thank you, both of you, for at least pretending to not hate each other."

You look at Gamzee.

"Gamzee, can you please go, like, three, what did Rose call them, years? Yeah years, without killing everyone?" You ask him. "For me? Your favorite moirail?"

"FoR yOu CoUrSe I mOtHeRfUcKiNg CaN" He says giving you one of his grins.

"Thanks, KANYA CHAINSAW, DOWN, NOW" You yell at her.

"But, he's" She starts to say.

"HE'S OUR FRIEND, ONE OF OUR LAST FRIENDS, SO CALM DOWN AND PUT. THE. CHAINSAW. DOWN" You yell at her defending your friend.

"Fine, but don't come to me for help if kills you all" She says walking away.

"Alright, Gamzee, go to, where ever the fuck you're staying, if you wanna hang out just send me a message alright?" You ask him, he gives you a fist bump as an answer before walking away.

You walk over and sit down and watch the space go by again, you don't move as Jade comes over and sits next to you.

"You're not that bad at being the leader you know" She says, giving you a smile that makes you blush.

"No, I wouldn't have almost killed John if I was" You say with a sigh.

"Well, at least you two are going to talk, when I say that I mean if you don't talk I'll throw you both into the first passing sun I see" She says, still with that smile on her face.

"Yeah, alright" You say with a nervous laugh. "You... You didn't believe John did you, when he said I was just trying to use you to hurt him."

"No we're friends right?" She said looking you in the eyes.

"Yeah" You say, leaning in towards her.

She closes her eyes and leans in close.

"KARKATS SOOOOO GAY" Dave yells out before you two kiss.

"STRIDERRRRRRRRRRRRRR" You yell out chasing after him as he runs away, leaving a laughing Jade behind.


	7. Chapter 7

An: I am so fucking bored right now, oh yeah there's a poll for if I should make a pairing since I don't feel like asking for reviews or shit

Disclaimer: Little man was tuggin it in there

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

You look up at the stars, you like doing this more, it makes you feel calmer, it's nice. You sort of made up with John a few months ago, hard to believe that was all a year ago now, Gamzee is staying in the room next to yours now, just in case either of you need help again. You and Jade have gotten closer too, you haven't tried to kiss since fucking Strider decided to be and asshole. Kanya and Gamzee have stopped fighting, you're still trying to kill Strider, him and Terezi are still dating, you don't really care anymore, you gave up on anything about that.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarkat" You here Jade say before she tackles you to the floor and lays on top of you.

"Jade get off" You say, as she wiggles around on top of you so you can't move or get her off you.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaarkat" She whines out flailing around on top of you.

"WHAT?" You yell in frustration.

"I missed you" She says sticking her tongue out at you, you blush a little as she rolls off you and rest her head on your chest.

"I missed you too" You say, a little awkwardly.

"Awwww, thanks" She says smiling at you.

You both were just lay there looking up at the stars not saying anything for awhile.

"Hey Karkat?" She says.

"Yeah?" You ask.

"Are you and Gamzee, you know, um, into the butt stuff?" She asks looking at you.

"W-what, NO" You yell, a caught off guard by the question. "We're just moirails, I keep him from killing people and he keeps me from freaking out too much."

"Alright... Does that mean you'd be, um... Free for a date?" She asks looking you in the eyes.

You blush a little, surprised by her question.

"I dunno, when?" You ask, still blushing a little, you look at her and see she is too.

"A few day from now? If you can come I mean, it's fine if you can't" She says nervously.

You look at her, you know from what John says about dates there for people who like each other a lot, you know you like Harley, you don't know how much, but a date, you're a little scared, but also, you want to.

"I can see if I'm free, no promises alright? I have to check in with Gamzee" You say, you see her a look in her eyes that says she's happy, you smile at her and she smiles back.

"Okay, but you have to get up then, and I'm very comfy here" She says stretching out on you so you can't really move.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaade" You whine out trying to get her to move.

"Nope" She says laying down on you.

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO" John yells before quickly running away to not have to see you two, do what looks very odd.

You see Jade turn red at what John said, you're not really sure why.

"Should we get a room or something? Are we bothering them?" You ask, watching her face get redder. "I mean, we can got to my room, it has a comfy bed."

The red on her face probably would have Terezi licking her from how delicious it tasted or something.

"U-um n-no that's f-fine" She stammers out flushed. "D-do you know what get a room means?"

"Um... Go to a room?" You say, a little confused.

"It um... it means stop doing weird sexual things in public and go somewhere else" She says still blushing.

"Is flailing your body on top of someone else considered sexual to humans?" You ask, still confused.

"Um... Kind of" She says still embarrassed and blushing, you think she looks cute like that.

You decide to grab her and give her a hug, making her blush more as you laid back down holding her.

You decided to just lay there with her like that, she didn't really seem to mind from the way she nuzzled against you.

You give her head one of those, what are they called, bites, no, you doubt she'd like that, it's a k word, a kiss, yeah you kiss her head. It makes nuzzle up to you more.

"Is that a yes you'll go on a date with me?" She asks you, turning to look you in the eyes.

"Yeah, I guess it is" You say, smiling at her, she smiles back and goes back to, what is it the humans call it, cuddling you think, she goes back to cuddling with you.

You feel, happy, it's like all these horrible things didn't happen, it's just you two alone in the universe, it's nice. You go to give her head another kiss.

"KARKATS GAY, HE KISSES GIRLS" Dave yells, somehow managing to ruin the moment again.

You decide to ignore him and just stay there, after a little while you both fall asleep there like that.


	8. Chapter 8

An: I don't know if I enjoy Jadekat, or if I really fucking love it

Disclaimer: BRO GET OUT OF MY ROOM

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

You look around your room for something to wear, you were fine yesterday, but yesterday you didn't have a date with Harley, Gamzee was sitting on your bed offering advice on your various outfits that you were trying on.

"NaH mAn ToO bLuE" He says, watching you throw off something that resembled Egberts God Tier outfit.

"DAMMIT GAMZEE WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I WEAR?" You yell, sitting on the floor not sure.

"I'veee got juuust the thing you neeed mah friiend" Rose slurred out coming in and throwing a red dress on you.

"ROSE I AM NOT WEARING A DRESS" You yell trying to make her take it back.

"I speeet alll day makin dat fur you, and you won't wear it" She says, sniffing and starting to cry. "WHY DO YUO HATE ME SOOOOO MUC?"

"FINE I'LL WEAR IT STOP CRYING" You yell, putting the dress on.

"YAAAAY" She yells pulling a mirror over so you can see it, you have to admit, your hips look damn in this dress.

"MoThErFuCkInG pErFeCtIoN" Gamzee says giving it a thumbs up.

You look at yourself in the mirror, sigh, feel a small part of you die on the inside and go to meet Jade for the date... You hate Lalonde sometimes, maybe because she's related to Strider.

"Karkat, I'm so glad you..." Jade started to say trailing off as she saw your dress.

"Lalonde made it for me, and then guilted me into wearing it" You say, making the pose Rose showed you before you left. "Do, do you like it?"

Jade fell over from laughing too much, she was rolling on the floor, you had to stop her from going down the stairs, you were a little scared she'd have heart attack.

After she had stopped laughing so much, she grabbed you hand and pulled you off towards one of the many rooms in the meteor.

"You look... Adorable in it" She said, with a smile and laughter in her eyes. "It really shows off your hips."

"I'm aware, is this were you tell me you only want me for my hips?" You say sarcastically.

"Maybe" She says sticking her tongue out at you and laughing some more.

"Meooooooow" You say, trying to see how much more you can make her laugh, also to compliment her outfit, you assume Rose also got to her. "How come Lalonde gives you the suit and me the dress?"

"She knows it shows your hips off better, I don't to great of a figure, or maybe she got us mixed up cause she was all drunk" She says with a smile playing with her tie. "I kinda like it though."

You look her up and down again, you admit she looks better in the suit than you probably would, you don't mind the dress too much, unless you see Strider, then you'll have to gouge his eyes out. You're sure Terezi can teach how to be blind just fine.

"So, what do you have planned for out... Is it called a Date or mate?" You ask, confused on the human lingo again.

"Well, if we go off you being a cat, and me being a doggy, either really, but this a date, and you'll see when we get there, now shoosh and close your eyes, no peeking" She says, leading you by your hand as you close your eyes.

You're glad you aren't wearing those dumb shoes Lalonde had with her for you, it would make these stairs impossible to go down, and you definitely didn't want to ask Jade to carry you anywhere.

After some more walking she stops you and tells you to wait as she runs around doing some thing.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now" She says as you start opening them.

You see a table with candles and two meals on them.

"Dave made the dinner for us, to make up for his odd behavior" She says pulling the lids off the meals.

You both stared at the two piles of dog and cat food.

"I really hate Strider" You say walking over and kicking the table aside.

"Sorry, I should have checked before setting it up" She says. "Um... I didn't really have anything else planned."

"Well, follow me then" You say grabbing her hand and leading her through the meteor to your room. "It's time you learn about the wonders of Romcoms."

Four movies later.

"So, he loves her, but she's madly in hate with the other guy, who is in love with the first one, but also there's a fourth person, who has romantic feelings for all of them" She says, as the characters in the movie are talking.

"Wow, you're pretty good at the movie thing" You say surprised by her quick understanding of Romcoms.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me" She says sticking her tongue out at you.

"Oh, like what?" You ask, only for her to pin you on the couch.

"I like kitty cats" She says before kissing you.

At first you were really surprised at her suddenness, and the kiss in general, since you've only ever kissed dead friends before. But you couldn't let Harley out do you.

You start kissing her back, roughly since you don't really know what your doing, neither does she, but neither of you mind the roughness.

You keep kissing for a little bit before she pulls back and smiles at you.

"I'm amazed, we got to kiss without Dave interrupting for once" She says, smiling down at you.

"Yeah" You say, still a little dazed from the kiss. "Um... My dress is riding up."

"Oh, I'm sorry" She says getting off you blushing as you fix the dress.

"It's fine" You say sitting up. "That was... Nice."

"Just nice?" She says, with another smile, there's still a blush on her face.

"Well, I dunno, it was a lot better than kissing a dead body" You say with a little laugh.

"Good, I'm glad I'm a better kisser than a dead body" She says laying down and, what was it called again, dammit, you need to write this down, cuddling, yeah, she started cuddling with you.

You both decided to just lay there like that content just being together like that, it was nice.

You forget about all the other problems you have, it's like they don't even matter as you two just lie there together, at peace.

"Karkat" She says quietly. "Do you like me?"

"That's a dumb question, of course I do, would I wear dress for you if I didn't?" You say.

She laughs a little and smiles again.

"Well, I dunno, you could be in hate with me, I did learn how troll romance works like ten minutes ago" She says getting closer to you.

"Well, I have no idea how human romance works, but I assume you don't hate me" You say smiling at her.

"Nope, I fucking hate the shit out of you" She says looking dead serious.

"Oh..." You say a little put off before she kisses you again.

"I'm joking you idiot" She says with another laugh.

"I knew that" You say defending yourself.

"Suuuuuuuure you did" She says snuggling up against, or was snuggling the human word for defication, hm, you need to look into this.

After another stretch a few minutes she kisses you again and says goodnight before falling asleep on you. You smile at her and whisper goodnight back and move her to the bed to sleep, you'd sleep with her, but the beds are really fucking small.


	9. Chapter 9

An: And no one questions anything about the last chapter, amazing, but it's homestuck so it wasn't that weird.

Disclaimer: Dave love me

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

You walk out of the lab, you've been doing odd experiments with making apples again, Dave's finally gotten you to try and make them, he's cracking like, fucking glass under a fat man, yeah, you're so fucking good at this human lingo.

You make a few feet down the hall before being tackled to the ground, at first you thought it was Jade, but the cane stabbing into your back said otherwise.

"TEREZI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" You yell as she slowly stands up wobbling around.

"Look1ng for you" She says brushing her shirt off. "1 n33d h3lp."

"WITH?" You ask a little annoyed at being tackled, and it not being Jade.

"... Trollstuff" She says rather quickly, you don't hear her.

"What?" You ask again, no longer yelling.

"Troll stuff."

"What the hell does that mean?" You ask, confused by her.

"I, um, am having relationship issues" She says, talking normally, you don't hear the use of her usual quirk, she squirms a little awkwardly.

"Then talk to your boyfriend" You say annoyed starting to turn away.

"Um... Which one?"

You stop, turn around a look at her, she has a stupid smile.

"Strider."

"Um... He wouldn't understand" She says, nervously playing with her cane.

"Well, who are these others?" You ask, giving her a little glare again.

"Ummm... Don't say anything, but Gamzee, and... John" She says, trying to act like she couldn't feel your anger.

"FUCKING JOHN?" You yell, actually mad, she wouldn't have gone into a relationship with you, but she will with Egbert.

"Look, I'm sorry, but he's really nice" She says, still really uncomfortable.

"BUT STILL, FUCKING EGBERT" You yell, waving your arms in bigger and bigger circles.

"Look, I just need your advice, I don't need you ruling my life" She says, trying to regain composer.

"GUESS WHAT, NO, FUCK NO, YOU WANT HELP, HERE, LET ME BRING THEM ALL HERE AND YOU TALK TO ALL OF THEM, FIGURE IT THE FUCK OUT YOURSELF" You can't even believe her, you turn around and walk off.

"Please, I really need someone who can help" You stop, she's actually asking you for help, real legitimate help.

"Fine, listen, I'm saying this once, tell them, since you clearly can't keep yourself from fucking trying to get with everyone who's single on this meteor, don't tell me if you're also dating Davesprite and the Mayor now, I don't want to know" You say before walking away again, you still can't believe her.

"Thanks" You hear say as you off.

You fucking hate Egbert.

It's been a few hours of you walking around looking for Jade, you're surprised how hard is to find her, then again usually she finds you, or she's sleeping in your room.

You hear some crying and sniffing, you guess who it is, you turn the corner up ahead, you see Terezi, just like you thought.

"Let me guess, they all didn't want to share?" You say, going from asshole mode, to I told you so super asshole mode.

"Yes, alright, they all fucking said no, got upset, said I cheated on them all, and now don't even want to talk to me, thank you for your stupid fucking advice" You see the rolling down her face as she says that, you feel bad for what you said, but she deserved that.

"You could have I dunno, picked one of them, dumped the rest and been done with it" You say with a shrug and sitting down next to her.

"I didn't want to alright, I was hoping I could make it work, I didn't want to have to pick or have this happen" She says, you feel bad again.

"Well, what was wrong with just Strider?" You ask, putting an arm over her shoulder and pulling her into a friendly hug, she cries into your shoulder.

"Dave was nice, he's a great guy, but, you know how I am, I wanted more, I always do, I want the best of everything, I wanted to live but I wanted to keep Vriska alive, I wanted to have Dave and have you keep chasing after me, every time I pick something everything falls apart and I feel like shit about, I never pick the right choice and everything just gets worse" She says, taking her glasses off and crying more.

"Look, no matter what, you have to choose one or the other, you can't get everything, no one can, you pick the thing you want the most and you grab and suffocate it with love and affection" You say, trying to explain the way life worked. "If you pick the wrong thing, you didn't, you picked the best for you then, and you shouldn't regret it, you tried to have everything, it just doesn't work, especially if you add humans to the mix, so just calm down alright, look on the bright side."

"WHAT BRIGHT SIDE?" She yells at you, getting mad.

"ARE YOU DEAD? NO, CAN YOU STILL FIX THIS MASSIVE SHITSTORM, YES, SO STOP CRYING DAMMIT" You yell back getting angry at her too. "YOU ASK ME FOR HELP, AND THEN YOU BLAME ME FOR ALL YOUR PROBLEMS, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

You watch her just sit there, crying more.

"It's because I hate you" She said crying more.

You look at her, she's on a self destructive path, you don't really know what to do.

"Really? Because you hate me?" You ask, not believing her.

"YES, YOU CHOOSE HER OVER ME, YOU ASSHOLE" She yelled at you.

"YOU CHOOSE STRIDER OVER ME, NOT ONLY HIM, BUT ALMOST EVERYONE ELSE, DON'T EVEN TALK TO ME ABOUT THAT, JADE AT LEAST DECIDED SHE WANTED TO BE WITH ME" You yell, getting angrier at her.

She looked back at you, she was glaring, you were surprised she knew where you were.

"YOU KNEW WE HAD A THING" She yelled, she had tears in her eyes again.

"SO, YOU IGNORED ME FOR HIM, YOU THINK I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN, IF YOU WANT TO BLAME SOMEONE FOR ALL THIS, IT'S YOU" You keep get angrier at her, you can't believe her.

"I HATE YOU" She yells at you, grabbing the cane and swinging it at you.

You don't move out of the way fast enough, you feel a pain across your chest as your blood splatters on the floor and wall.

You look at her, her eyes look back at you, blank like always, you notice something else though, she saw you.

"SOMEONE HELP" She yells dropping the cane and running for help as you fall over.

You see red, just like the color of your blood.

You hear a scream off in the distance, you close your eyes, you're so tired now, maybe a little sleep, you'll feel better.

You feel something grab you and pull you up.

"HaNg On MoThErFuCkEr I gOt YoU" You hear Gamzee say as you get rushed through the halls by him, you forgot how strong he was.

"SOMEBODY HELP PLEASE" You hear Terezi scream again.

"WHAT HAPPENED" You hear Jade yell as someone grabs you, you feel warm, the pain starts to stop.

"W-we had a fight, I cut him, I didn't think it would be this bad, oh god" You feel the floor against your back, you open your eyes a little you see Jade and Rose leaning over you, you guess that's why the pain is stopping.

"H-hey harley" You say weakly, she looks at you and cradles your head, you don't know how it got this bad, it's just a cut, you've had worse.

"Shh, it's alright Karkat, it's alright" You feel something warm hit your face, it runs down your face, it's a tear, she's crying, over you.

"D-don't cry, I-i'll be fine" You say, you feel weaker and like you're about to fall asleep.

"N-no, please keep your eyes open okay, don't close them, just stay awake alright, keep talking" You feel more tears fall.

You try and stay awake, but it's so hard, you're so tired.

You close your eyes and slowly fall asleep.

"NO ROSE DON'T LET HIM DIE" You hear a last shout before falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

An: Sorry for the dead feels?

Disclaimer: How do I make it stop crying, Rap, what? Rap

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

You open your eyes and you see a bright light, it burns your eyes so you close them again, you feel a little bit of pain from the moving in your chest.

"YoUrE mOtHeRfUcKiNg AwAkE" You hear Gamzee yell comin atg over and checking you over.

"Yeah, I'm surprised Jade isn't hear sleeping on me" You say, a little sad she wasn't there.

"We MoVeD hEr BaCk To HeR rOoM sHeS bEeN hErE fOr ThE lAsT tWo DaYs" He says helping you up.

"Oh..." You feel bad for scaring her, you decide to go see her. "I'm gonna go check on her, tell everyone I'm fine, or just sleep, whatever you want man."

He just falls onto the floor and passes out, you give him a pat on the head, he's a good friend.

You limp over to Jades room and open the door, you look inside but you don't see her in it.

"She's in your room" You look and see John.

"Oh" You say, you both look each other over. "Thanks."

"I'm gonna say this now, if you ever scare us again like that, I'll kick the shit out of you" He says seriously before smiling at you.

"Yeah, same for you jackass" You head towards your room, returning his smile.

You open the door, you see Jade sleeping on the bed. You walk over kiss her head, you don't want to wake her up so you just lie down on the floor next to the bed and sleep.

You wake up to her snuggling with you on the floor, you smile at her, she's sleeping again so you just lie there with her.

She wakes up twenty minutes later and clings on to you.

"Don't ever scare me like that again" She says burrowing into your chest, watching where you got cut, you realize most of your shirt is in pieces.

"I won't" You say holding her close. "You alright, they said you didn't sleep for two days just sat there with me."

"I'm fine, I'm glad you're not hurt, I was really worried" She said kissing you.

"I'm glad you stayed with me" You say, kissing her back.

"What happened, Terezi wouldn't tell me" She asks you interlocking fingers with you.

"We had a fight, she decided to try and date John, Gamzee and Dave, and when that didn't work she blamed me, we yelled, she blamed me for not trying to make something work awhile ago, and because we're together now, and then she got mad, and, well, I think the cut says the rest" You say kissing her nose.

"You guys had something?" She asks, a little surprised.

"We almost did, and then you guys came, and she acted like Dave was the only other person in the universe, so nothing really happened, and then we, well" You smile at her.

"Oh" She says. "So, she tried to have everyone in some, quadrant and then she couldn't and she blamed you?" Jade said, slowly putting it all together.

"Yeah, you're pretty good at this troll romance stuff" You say as she laughs.

"And you aren't, you're just a little kitty cat" She says kissing you again.

You look at her, you feel, nice and happy inside, you don't know what to call it really, but you like it.

"Karkat?" She says getting your attention.

"Yeah?" You ask.

"Um... Do you love me?" She asks you, nervously.

"Um... what's love?" You ask, you can't remember what John said it was.

"It's when you like someone, a lot, and you like being with them and they make you feel good and nice, and humans call it love" She says, blushing a little.

"Hm... How about this, do you wanna be my matesprit?" You ask her. "It's like what you just said, but, it's a relationship that lasts for a long time."

She looks at you and smiles.

"Then you're my matesprit" She says kissing your nose. "And I'll be your love."

You feel that nice feeling again, you can't help but smile. You both fall asleep again.

You look around, you see you, thousands of you. All with those white eyes.

"You can't run from it, we're all doomed" One of you say, followed by another and another, you look at them all, hopeless and dead.

"I'm not running and I'm not dying, we're not a doomed timeline, we're the heroes, the Knights the Maids the Seers and the Bard, the Heir, the Sylph and everything else we are, and we are not going to die, at least cheer us on dammit, don't be useless shits" You say, as they all look back at you, the same face reflected thousands of times.

"No, you're wrong" A chorus of voices says, you get mad at them.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, LOOK AT ME, I'M ALIVE, AND I'M GOING TO PERSONALLY KICK THE SHIT OUT ANYONE WHO AS PROBLEM WITH THAT" You see them all move forward, pulling out various weapons, you grab your own, you've always wanted to cut your own head off, this would be really, therapeutic.

You're shaken awake by a scared looking Jade. You feel your shit and he wet is is, you probably were sweating from the dream.

"Are you alright, you were yelling" She asks looking worried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just a bad dream, come on, lets go see everyone else" You start to stand up, and remember that your in a lot of pain still.

"Here let me help you" She says helping you stand up, you're a little embarrassed for needing to be taken care of like that, but you don't care too much.

You both walk out of the room and down the hallway, you hear voices coming from one direction so you head there hearing your friends.

"Look, the Mayor is cool as shit" You hear Dave say, defending the Mayor and his town, probably from some of Gamzees questions.

"Yeah, I know, we flew in a car together" You hear John say as you both get closer.

You walk into the room and see the sprawling Can town, it's grown a lot since last time.

"The Mayor is all about the democracy scene, man, I need to write him a rap" Dave says, not seeing you guys till you decide to whack him on the head.

"STRIDER WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE IN HERE?" You ask, yelling so it looks like you're better.

"Waiting for you, our so great and powerful leader cat" He says with an ironic bow.

"I HATE YOU TOO STRIDER" You say, walking away from him, being careful of the town as you walk through it, you see Terezi off by herself, just sort of avoiding everyone.

You walk over to her, deciding to ask the only thing you really want know from her.

"HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU SEE?" You yell, shocking the rest of the room at the question.

"Dude, she's blind" Dave says coming over.

"BULLSHIT, SHE SAW ME, SHE CUT ME, SHE HAD TO HAVE SEEN ME TO DO IT, UNLESS HER MAGIC NOSE CAN TELL HER HOW FAR AWAY I AM" You yell looking back at her. "SO HOW?"

"1... 1 4sk3d for 4r4n34 to h34l th3m" She said pulling her glasses off and showing her eyes that were no longer red.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" You yell, surprised she wanted them healed.

"B3C4US3 YOU 4LL TH1NK 1M US3L3SS 1F 1 C4N'T S33" She yelled back, glaring at you.

"Now both of you calm down" John said as him and Dave moved in between both of you, probably to prevent another almost death on your part.

"NO" She yells at him, trying to shove him away. "YOU 4LL H4T3 M3 FUCK 4LL OF YOU."

She stormed off, leaving her glasses behind with her cane that still had your blood on it.

You all look at each other.

"I'm going to go talk to her" Dave says following her.

You look at John, he's looking at you.

"What happened with her?" He asks you.

"She wanted the best of everything, and she got nothing" You say looking around. "And she still thinks it's not her fault."

"Well, how isn't it her fault?" He asks you, trying to understand.

"It is her fault, almost all of this mess, she's upset that you three didn't all want to date her, and that I didn't want to chase after her forever, she's upset that Jade got me, she's mad that she had to kill Vriska, and she hates that no one wants her" You say. "She's upset because she thinks she's doing nothing and can't even control her own life."

You look around and see Jade drawing with chalk with the mayor, you smile at her, she's really cute, pretty much all the time.

You feel, well, you hate this stupid Terezi situation, you're not really pleased with your dead other selves, in fact you're upset Jade woke you up while you killed them.

Maybe, maybe it can all fix itself and you can just relax, you and Jade can spend time together, nobodies trying to kill anyone, and maybe when you get to the new session, maybe we'll win, and then we can be done once and for all. Until then though, you've got a wonderful Maid to spend time with.


	11. Chapter 11

An: Now, would I be a bad person if I ended that chapter with him being dead?

Disclaimer: Dave, the fuck are you doing, Dave, go to your room

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

You wake up, from that dream again, you've been having it a lot, the hundreds of dead Karkats, you fight them, you kill as many as you can before they get you. You don't know why the dream keeps coming back to you, whenever you sleep, instead of the Dream Bubbles that everyone else goes to, you go there, maybe that's your Dream Bubble, killing yourself a hundred times before dying as well.

You look at where you keep track of time, it's coming onto the final year of this journey.

Terezi has been avoiding you at all costs, Gamzee and Dave have said not to worry about her, she's just brooding. Egberts been, well, you actually don't know what the hell he does, you think he just sits in Can Town all day with the Mayor. Rose has been drinking that liquid she makes much more, you rarely see her when she isn't stumbling around and slurring her words, Kanaya and Dave are both worried about her but she refuses to stop. Gamzee has been starting to wear a God Tier outfit around, you understand why he does it, all day the only thing you see is Jade Dave John and Rose, and they all are God Tier, you can't say you aren't jealous.

You look around your room, you don't always remember when Jade stays with you, she's usually here, looks like today is one of the rare exceptions. You a little glad, you woke up more violently the usual, you don't tell her about the dreams, but she still thinks you should ask Rose for help, yeah, ask the girl who can't use stairs for psychological help.

You get your cloths on and head out of the room, you smell something weird in the hallway, you just ignore it and walk towards the more commonly used kitchen for food. You get there and you see John and his sprite, you think He refers to it as Nanana, whatever that actually means, making, are those cakes?

"John, why are you making cakes?" You ask, something sort of peeks on your mind, you feel like you've forgotten something in your sleepy state.

"Don't tell me you forgot, it's Jade birthday" He says, finishing a cake. "Or, at least I'm pretty sure it is, Nanana could just have wanted an excuse to have me help make cakes."

"Hoo Hoo Hoo don't be silly John, it's Jades birthday, she needs as many cakes as we can make" His sprite says pulling four cakes out of the oven.

"I don't think she can eat that many cakes, I don't think anyone actually can" John says, still making even more cakes.

You look around the room, before something clicks in your head.

"IT'S JADES BIRTHDAY, SHIT" You yell before running off and heading towards the lab, you hope it's done, otherwise, you'll have to make some incredibly shitty present instead.

You run into the lab door and tumble through the lab ridiculously before hitting one of the larger computers.

"Come on where is it" You say looking around the lab for where you left her present, you see the table you remember leaving it at and head over to it.

You look through the tables drawers but don't see it, you see a note on top of it.

"H3Y 4SSHOL3 DONT L34V3 YOUR SH1T 4ROUND" You read the note, why the hell did Terezi come in the lab, and why the fuck did she take the present?

"DAMMIT" You yell, running off to where Terezi usually stays.

You get there and kick through the door.

"TEREZI WHERE THE HELL IS IT" You yell looking around the room, and realizing she wasn't there, just a bunch of her scalemates.

You run around the meteor looking for her, or Strider, he usually knows where she is.

You check up on top and find her there.

"TEREZI WHERE THE HELL IS IT" You yell again, maybe you shouldn't have yelled it into every room you ran into.

"1 DONT KNOW WH4T YOUR3 T4LK1NG 4BOUT" She says with a dumb smirk watching you glare at her, you want to throw her into the nearest star.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, GIVE ME IT BACK" You yell again as she pull something out.

"OH YOU COULDNT M34N TH1S COULD YOU?" She says holding up the box your gift is in.

"GIVE IT ME DAMMIT" You yell, moving closer to her.

"1 DUNNO WHY SHOULD 1?" She asks.

"I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T IS WHY" You yell getting angrier.

"OH B1G THR34T COM1NG FROM L1TTLE K4RKL3S" She says grating on your nerves.

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT" You yell grabbing at the box only for her to hold it over your head.

"NUH HUH, SAY PR3TT PL34S3" She says, the dumb smirk still on her face.

"HOW ABOUT FUCK YOU, GIVE ME IT BACK" You yell angrily trying to grab it from her, the fact that you both are the same height made it difficult to get it back from here.

"NOW NOW K4RKL3S 1T'S 4S 34SY 4S S4Y1NG PL34S3" She says lording the box over your head.

Out of no where Gamzee snatches it from her hands.

"YoU nEeD tO cAlM tHe MoThErUcKiNg DoWn" He says to her after taking the box from and giving it back to you.

"D4MM1T YOU PI3C3 OF SH1T CLOWN" She yells at him.

"HEY, SHUT THE FUCK UP, DON'T TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT" You yell at her defending Gamzee.

"1F YOU TWO C4R3 4BOUT 34CH OTH3R SO MUCH WHY DO YOU JUST GO 4ND M4RRY 34CH OTH3R" She yells before storming off angrily.

"Thanks for the help" You say giving him a fist bump.

"NoT a MoThErFuCkInG pRoBlEm MaN" He says before leaving, you check on the gift to make sure she didn't break it or anything, it looks fine, unless she put acid on it.

You head back down to find Jade and give her gift.

"KARKAT" You hear get yelled, before being tackled to the ground by the dog girl you're looking for.

"Jade, you're gonna crush your gift" You say, trying to ignore the odd position you both landed in.

"You didn't have to get me a gift" She said rolling off you and laying next to you.

"Well I did, so suck it up and like it" You say kissing her and pulling the box out.

"Thank you" She says giving you a kiss on the cheek and opening it.

You see a salamander, it's just there, dancing, why, because no one can know what the present is, not even Hussie.

"It's wonderful" She says putting it away and giving you a hug.

"Well, you're wonderful, so it goes with you " You say, feeling stupid for saying something that cheesy.

She just smiles at you gives you another kiss.

You decide to carry her to get her to the cakes the John made for her, she start laughing as you pick her up and carry her around, she decided to wiggle around a lot to.

"Karkattttttttttttttttt, stoooooooop" She start whining in between her laughter.

"Nope, birthday girls get carried" You say with a smile.

"Does this mean I have to carry you when it's your birthday?" She asks with a smile.

"Would I be a birthday girl?" You ask.

"Yep." She says laughing more.

"Then yes you do" You say giving her a kiss.

"Karkat can you not make out with my sister around me?" John asks as you guys get to the kitchen.

"Now Egbert, I could, but then I'd be doing something for you, and I FUCKING HATE YOU" You yell at him, he chuckles a little at you.

"Whatever, just" He starts to say, only for you to latch your mouth onto Jades. "Fuck you."

You'd laugh at him, if Jade wasn't the one who had started this kiss, and she was in it for the long haul as Strider would say, you can't let her win.

"Stooooooop" John whines out wiggling his arms at you two.

You do that dumb thing they do in Johns movies where the two dip down as they kiss, taking control of the kiss as you do it.

"Stoooooooop" He keeps whining now closer and wiggling his arms more.

Jade pins you to the floor and keeps the kiss going, you're amazed at how at good her lungs are.

"Hey, John have you seen... Oh" You hear Dave say. "Look John, if you're into men and dating your sister, it's fine, we're still bros."

"I hate you too" He says as Dave leaves, you and Jade have just been rolling around on the floor kissing. "Okay, I get it, you can stop geez."

Jade rolls off of you ending the kiss finally.

"Geez, you couldn't have done that before coming here?" He asks you.

"It depends, would you have been uncomfortable by me doing this with her in my room?" You ask.

"No... YES, HELL YES I WOULD BE, KEEP YOU DAMN, WHATEVER TROLL HAVE AWAY FROM JADE" He yells, blushing and leaving quickly.

You and Jade start laughing as he leaves, you decide to pin her while she's still laughing.

"Someone heeeeeelp, Karkat has me pinned and is going to do questionable things to me" She says, making you blush a little.

"Me? You're the one who starts it" You say smiling at her.

"Noooooooooo, I'm and innocent little dog girl" She says smiling back at you and giving you a kiss on the nose.

"Right" You say getting up and picking her back getting a yelp of surprise. "Now come on, you've got a party."

You carry her into the dining room, everyone watches you come in.

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL IS EVERYONE DOING, THIS IS A PARTY RIGHT" You yell, only for a pie to slam into your face.

"Yep so lighten up" Dave says pulling the remains of the pie off.

You put Jade down, the party consisted of eating cake, seeing a drunk Rose dance with Kanaya, listening to Daves music while dancing, doing what John called a slow dance with Jade, helping Kanaya move the passed out Rose to her bed, being puked on, changing, being hit by another pie, throwing many pies, and then eventually passing out with Jade on your bed.

You wake up and see a note over your eyes.

W3R3 T4LK1NG, M33T M3 UP TOP" You read it and once again it's from Terezi, you decide to ignore it and stay in bed with Jade. It's just Terezi.


	12. Chapter 12

An: I'm writing these everyday, since I'm going to actually finish a story

Disclaimer: They sold cupcakes at school, I got you these. Aw yeah, I'm gonna eat the shit out of these.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

You finally head up top to find Terezi, she's sitting there waiting.

"1 S41D G3T H3R3, NOT M4K3 M3 W41T FOR FOUR FUCK1NG HOURS" She yells at you, you glare at her and grab one of your sickles, just in case.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU EVEN WANT?" You ask, wanting to get this done with.

"1 W4NT YOU, D34D" She yells back pulling her cane out.

"OH I'M SCARED NOW, WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME?" You yell, pulling out your sickles.

"YOU S33M3D PR3TTY 34SY L4ST T1M3" She says with a shit eating grin walking towards you.

"FUCK YOU" You yell, you don't want to kill her, she's still your friend you think.

She stabs at you, you let it hit, Jacks done worse before, you feel it go through as you walk into it and slash her chest.

She lets go of the cane to avoid the cut.

"I'M SORRY BITCH WHAT WAS THAT?" You ask, pulling out the cane and throwing it away. "WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO BE EASY TO KILL?"

She growls at you at you both begin circling each other getting ready to clash again.

You both run at each other at once, she tries to trip you up while you try and cut her arms off, she doesn't need those to live. You cut her shoulder pretty deep and she knocks you off your feet by sliding under you, she tries to grab your sickles from you and you both start grappling for them. You use your weight to throw her off, you've still got one of the sickles, the other one got thrown off.

"JUST L3T M3 K1LL YOU" She yells, holding the cut to try and slow the bleeding.

"NO, JUST STOP BEING FUCKING INSANE" You yell back at her, getting ready to hopefully end this fight.

"NO, 1F 1 C4N'T H4V3 YOU TH3N TH4T STUP1D DOG C4N'T" She yells pulling a knife out.

You run at her, trying to end it before it gets out of hand, she gives you some more cut, the stab wound you decided to inflict on yourself maybe wasn't the best idea, you manage to give her another cut on her leg, making it harder for her to move it.

"JUST GIVE THE FUCK UP" You yell at her, the cuts are starting to add up on you, you're bleeding a lot, but so's she, you've just had the benefit of having dealt with a stabby Jack before.

"NO, 1 WON'T GO B4CK TO B31NG S3COND B3ST" She yells, you see tears in her eyes. "YOU 4CT L1K3 YOU DON'T 3V3N C4R3 4BOUT M3 4NYMOR3, YOU 4ND FUCK1NG 3V3RYON3 3LS3 LOOK DOWN ON M3."

You look at her, she can't fight anymore, you don't even bother trying to finish her, you put your final sickle away, she's done.

"Well, stop crying about all your shit and do something about it then" You say before leaving.

"I H4T3 YOU" She yells after you.

You walk away, you head into a the lab and bandage yourself up, you hate how you've been dealing with Terezi, but there isn't any other way to, it's this, or leave Jade for a crazy psycho, and you aren't doing that.

"Kaaaarkat, it's cold in your... OH GOD WHAT HAPPENED" You hear Jade scream as she runs over to you, it's to late to try and hide all of the wound from her now.

"Me and Terezi had a, disagreement" You say, trying to hide some of the worse ones.

"Stop it, let me help" She says making you stop moving and re-bandaging your stab hole, you did it pretty shittly. "When you say disagreement you mean she tried killing you don't you."

"Yeah, my choices with her seem to be fight, or do something I'm not going to do" You say, keeping the other option vague on purpose.

"What's the option that doesn't almost kill you?" She asks as you flinch from the disinfectant.

"Um... she'scrazyandwantsmeandhatesyourguts" You say really fast so she doesn't hear it.

"Say that again please" She says, giving you the look, you know you have to, because of the look.

"She wants me, she's crazy, she hates you, I want you to steer clear of her, I do not want you and her to be alone, ever, got it, if you have to shrink the fucking walls and find someone else" You say, grabbing her hand to get her attention. "Promise me you will."

"She can't be" She starts to say.

"Promise me" You say interrupting her. "I will not have her hurt you."

"Okay, I promise, calm down, I am God Tier" She says.

"I don't care, I won't let her touch a hair on your head, she's crazy and will do anything to kill you, I will rip her in half if she so much as touches you" You say defensively holding her close.

"Karkat, you're the one who's hurt" She says, you know she's sad, probably at your disregard for you own safety.

"I know, can you um... I have some cuts on my leg that I can't reach, can you help me?" You ask, embarrassed because of where they are.

"Yeah, where?" She asks.

You pull your pants off, blushing, you see she is too, she sees the gash on your thigh and carefully started to clean it and bandage it. You felt exposed, you were almost entirely naked since you had your shirt off to get to the cuts on you chest.

"Um, Karkat, it um, it goes up under your..." She trailed off blushing indicating to where the cut went, you blushed more at it.

"Um... I think I can get to it, you can stop" You say, blushing.

"I can, it's fine, it's just, I don't want to rip your pants off" She says, blushing more.

"No, really, I'll be fine" You say trying to get her to stop.

"You'll mess up, just let me help okay?" She asks.

"F-fine" You says, blushing more, she has you slowly pull the rest of your cloths off.

"KARKAT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER" John yells, looking at both of you, and the incredibly awkward situation you were in.

"It's not what it looks like" Jade offers blushing even more.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST, YOU KNOW WHAT, NO, I DON'T EVEN WANNA KNOW WHAT KIND OF WEIRD SHIT I JUST WALKED IN ON" He yells, you see him freak out, on a level of one to ten this was clearly a twelve.

"He's hurt and I'm bandaging his cuts" She says, calming down a little. "Nothing weird is happening John, you just manage to come into rooms at literally the worst time ever."

"Fine, better fucking use protection, I don't wanna know what a fucking human troll baby looks like" John says before leaving making Jade blush some more.

You look at her confused, not really sure what he meant.

"Er, protection?" You ask.

"Um... No" She says, quickly finishing covering up the remaining cuts and having you put your cloths back on, you appreciate that.

"We um, we're not talking about this right" You ask, still blushing.

"We are never talking about this" She says confirming it.

"Okay... Um... See you?" You say, you kiss her goodbye and you both walk out of the lab.

You are now Jade.

Dear Diary.

Today I learned things about Karkat and anatomy, I regret leaving the bedroom today. Trolls are weird, you hope John doesn't try and have the "Talk" with you regarding what he "Saw" today, you're still not sure how sex works, you don't want to really know, you also want to pretend you didn't see Karkats... Tentacles?

Dairy, sometimes, I wish I didn't fall in love with a troll.

You're back to being regular asshole you.

You're scared what Jade thinks about you now, she probably thinks you're a weirdo, she probably doesn't want to stay with you now, oh god, what if she's disgusted by you, she is, you just know it.

"Karkat, look, I get it, if you know you and Jade have these weird hormones and feelings, but I don't want to open the lab door and see tentacle rape" John says to you, he wasn't really helping.

"SHUT UP DAMMIT, it, I didn't think that would happen" You say, embarrassed at what happened with you tentaclebulge earlier.

"John, if Jade and Karkat want to, um, experiment? Who are we to say what the can and can't do?" Dave said, you aren't sure if he's helping or making it worse.

"I'M HER BROTHER THAT'S WHO" John yells, flipping out again, he's ready to do an acrobatic pirouette off the handle.

You're confused by what they're saying, you don't know what exactly humans do when they're naked, you don't want to know, in fact you erase the thought from your mind forever. What thought, no idea.

You sneak away from the flipping out Egbert, you decide to go talk to Jade, or maybe just sleep, either or.

"Jade, can I come in?" You ask, knocking on her door, you've only been in her room once, she usually stays in yours.

"Yeah, close the door when you come in though" You hear he say through the door, you listen to her as you come in.

You look around, you see her stuffed squids and other assorted things she brought from home, she's lying on a pile of them.

"I'm... sorry about earlier" You say, blushing and feeling embarrassed.

"It's fine, really" She says, also blushing.

"I didn't think that would happen, and I'm sorry for worrying you because of the fight" You say, still embarrassed. "And thank you for bandaging the cuts, I probably would have messed them up."

You both sort of look at each other awkwardly.

"Well, come on, don't be a stranger, I'm tired and it's get cold" She says making room for you to lie down with her.

You lie down next to her and she snuggles with you before falling asleep, you fall asleep a little after her.


	13. Chapter 13

An: Who needs sleep, also, the only person who used the poll, sucks to suck?

Disclaimer: Dear princess Celsetia, today I learned bro is a dick

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

You wake up, you're not used to being in Jades room, you look around and you see a book, you roll over while Jades still asleep and read it.

Jades Diary, the cover explains very clearly what it is, you think about it, she's a really heavy sleeper, you open it up and decide to read it.

It starts when she got here on the meteor so you figure she decided to keep record of everything, you read the entries, most of them are almost the same, with ones that are from you almost dying and a few other occasions being different. You get to the newest one, from yesterday.

Dear Diary.

Today I learned things about Karkat and anatomy, I regret leaving the bedroom today. Trolls are weird, you hope John doesn't try and have the "Talk" with you regarding what he "Saw" today, you're still not sure how sex works, you don't want to really know, you also want to pretend you didn't see Karkats... Tentacles?

Dairy, sometimes, I wish I didn't fall in love with a troll.

You look at it, she wishes she didn't love you...

"Karkat, where'd you go?" You hear her ask sleepily, you put the book down where it was and go back over to her, it can't be true, right?

"Right here Jade" You say moving back to the pile of squids and cuddling with her again, the words in the dairy still ringing in your head.

She wishes you were a human, that you weren't a troll... You feel that feeling, that one of self loathing. Maybe you should just let Terezi stab you through the heart, it would probably hurt less than what you just read.

You look around the dream, you don't see others of you, just the same sentence everywhere in bright red.

SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU JACKASS.

You look at it, you hate all of this, you want to tear your heart out.

"NO, SHUT UP, SHE DOES, I KNOW SHE DOES, STOP IT LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE" You yell, you know they're there, all of them watching you, you hate them all, you want to kill them again, and again, kill them till all this self loathing goes away.

A few days go by, you don't talk to her about it, you just loathe yourself more and more, day by day, you regret everything, not just agreeing to that date, by being born, existing.

"Karkat, are you alright" You look into her eyes, she's worried, you can tell, she holds your hand, you smile at her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" You ask.

"You just fell down a flight of stairs, you know that right?" She looks at you, you look behind you, there's the stairs, and you notice how your body hurts, and how some of your blood is on the stairs.

"Ummmmm, no?" You say, confused.

"Karkat, do you wanna talk about whatever it is that's got you so hung up?" She asks looking worried.

"It's nothing" You say trying to brush it off.

"Karkat Vantas, talk to your girlfriend and tell her whats wrong" She says in a forceful manner.

"Would you... wouldyoulikememoreifIwasahuman?" You mumble out looking away from her.

"Karkat, talk, come on" She says, holding your hands.

"Would you like me more if I wasn't a troll" You say, looking her in the eyes.

You look at each other, she doesn't say anything at first.

"W-what? Why?" She asks, you feel pain again... You know what she's going to say.

"If I weren't a troll, if I didn't have all my trollness, would you like me more?" You say.

"No, I don't care that you're a troll Karkat" She says giving you hug. "I love you."

You stand there with her, hugging, you feel better, but then, that tapping, you feel your heart sink.

"L3T'S S33, SOM3T1M3S 1 W1SH 1 D1DNT LOV3 A TROLL, 1S TH4T WHY YOUR3 4SK1NG H3R K4RKL3S?" You hear that condescending voice say, you turn around and glare at Terezi, she gives you that damn smile.

"GIVE ME MY DIARY" Jade yells at her, Terezi just laughs at her and puts it away.

"WHY WOULD 1 DO TH4T?" She asks with a smirk. "1TS TH3 3V3ID3NCE."

"TEREZI GIVE HER THE FUCKING BOOK" You yell at her, pulling your sickles out and staring her down. "I'LL RIP YOU STUPID FUCKING ARMS OFF IF YOU DON'T."

"OH K4RKL3S YOUR3 SO CUT3" She says still smirking at you as she pulls the cane apart. "1'LL B3 SUR3 TO S4V3 YOUR H34D IN TH4T 3XPR3SS1ON."

Before either of you can do anything, Terezis cane suddenly shrunk out of sight.

"I'M STILL HERE, AND I'M STILL VERY ANGRY YOU BITCH" Jade yelled at her, pulling out her rifle. "HOW ABOUT WE HAVE A ROUND."

You try and step in between them, only to watch Terezi be flung around, you actually don't know how space powers work, maybe you should step out of this one.

You watch Terezi get slammed into the wall repeatedly by Jade, she looked a lot bigger than normal, Terezi tried to stab her with a knife, wow, Jade's really good at the size change thing, and is very brutal about cutting arms off.

"NOW THEN, GIVE. IT. BACK" Jade yelled, punctuating each word with a slam.

"M4K3 M3 SLUT" Terezi spat at her, trying to act tough.

"IT'S MY PLEASURE TO" Jade yelled, you look away, you really don't want to know the kind of damage a fist that big can do.

The loud cracks fill in the space for you, you hope they weren't all bones.

"B1TCH" You hear Terezi yell out again, weaker than before.

"JADE STOP, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER" You yell, trying to stop her from killing Terezi, you don't want to lose anyone else.

"Fine" She says, returning to normal, you see Terezis broken body in the wall, it was like Vriska after Aradia got her revenge.

"H3y you th1nk 1'm don3" She says trying to move her last arm.

"Terezi, just stop, you need help, maybe beating you to almost death isn't the help you need, but neither is letting you run around and be a psycho, just give it up, and give me the book" You say, holding your hand out.

"No, no no no no no no no no no, 1... 1 lov3d you f1rst" She said, you could see the tears in her eyes again.

"Terezi, stop" You say taking her hand. "You choose you're path, I choose mine, you can't change what's already happened, so why not enjoy what you've got?"

"B3C4US3 1 H4V3 NOTH1NG" She yelled crying.

"You don't have nothing, you have friends, you have a life, you have your sight again, you can actually done anything you want, just don't be an idiot" You say pulling her out of the wall. "I'm bringing you somewhere for you to rest up, I want you to think about everything alright, change your life."

Jade helps you move her to the make shift hospital wing, you patch her to where she won't die from the injuries and then leave her there all alone.

"You read my diary didn't you" Jade said, she knew you did. "That's why you asked those questions.

"Jade... I'm sorry I'm not a human, and that I'm a fucking troll, and that I can't make you happy and that I'll always not be good enough" You say, starting to cry, you feel her wrap her arms around you and pull you into a hug.

"Stop it, I love you, that was just something dumb I wrote in my diary, I love that you're a troll, I love every part of you, you make me incredibly happy, I was raised by a dog, this is some of the longest time I've spent with someone, you're great, don't forget that, I love you, you're my Matesprit right?" She said smiling at you with that beautiful smile of hers.

"Yeah, thanks" You say, kissing her, you could have said anything, but this said it all better than your words could have.

You both just stood there in each others arms for awhile, happy being together.

You look at her, you don't care about any of that other dumb stuff, being here, with her, makes it all worth it.

"1'M SORRY K4RKL3S, BUT 1 C4N'T CH4NG3" You hear Terezi say, you push Jade away and turn around, expecting to die, you see Terezi cut her throat open.

"STOP" You yell, watching her blood spill out and seeing a few tears fall from her face as she died.

You look at her corpse on the floor, you feel rage, she killed herself, FOR YOU, DAMMIT, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER.

"Karkat" Jade said giving you a hug a wiping away the tears that were falling, you didn't even know you were crying. "I'm sorry.

You stand there, you hug her back, you look away, you try and pretend she's not dead there, she's just there, sleeping, yeah, getting better and thinking about away to get back with Strider or something. But you know it's a lie, she's there, as dead as she can be.

There isn't a way to bury dead on the meteor, you have Gamzee store her body, you don't care how he does it, but he does it, it's better than burning them at least.

"Karkat, what the hell happened" Dave asks you, you can't tell how he feels through those shades.

"She killed herself, right there, she just said she couldn't change, and the she cut her throat... She wanted us, all of us, she wanted everyone to be alive, she wanted to have everything, you, me, Gamzee, Vriska, John, hell maybe even Jade I don't know" You say, sounding depressed.

"She could have come to me, we're all her friends, why didn't she come to me, I could have helped, I could have... I COULD HAVE DONE ANYTHING" You hear him yell, you know that he's angry, not his normal nonchalant, he's upset and sad.

"I know" You say, you tired, you leave and go to your room, Jades there sleeping, you sleep next to her.

You look around, you see those words, burning through the walls.

1'M SORRY K4RKL3S, BUT 1 C4N'T CH4NG3.

You see it everywhere, at the center of it all, you see her.

"K4RKL3S PL34S3 ST4Y" She says to you, her throat slit, her body covered in the blood that poured out of it.

You look at the nightmare around you, and you scream, no words, you just scream out the pain and agony.


	14. Chapter 14

An: I've been up for 24 hours, time for fanfic

Disclaimer: I met the one true otaku who gifted upon me my katana

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Jade hasn't left you alone recently, you know she's worried about you, worried you'll hurt yourself, or worse. She does her best to stay cheerful as often as she can.

You feel that hate inside, hate for yourself, you drove her to that, you haven't had a dream bubble without the blood covered walls in awhile, you doubt if you ever will again.

"Karkat, KARKAT" Jade yelled, breaking you out of your trance.

"sorry" you whisper out.

She hugs you, you need her, the hugs really help, just her being there helps a lot.

You curl up on your bed, she curls up with you reassuringly, she gives you a kiss on the head and nuzzles your neck.

"Karkat, please, talk to me alright, I can help, talk to me" She pleads with you.

"I... I made her" you say, getting depressed.

"You didn't, she went crazy, you didn't do anything" She says trying to cheer you up.

"I should have got Dave to help her" You say, not willing to take the blame off yourself.

"You didn't know it was that bad" She said interlocking fingers with you. "Please Karkat, you can't blame yourself for this, not forever, it's not your fault, she tried to kill you, she tried to kill both of us, she killed herself, you couldn't have stopped her."

"I shouldn't have let it get to that though" You regret saying that.

"How could you have stopped her? Let her kill you? Broken up with me and been with her? How, how?" She said, starting to cry at the end.

You kiss her and wipe her tears away.

"No, I love you alright, I wouldn't have ended us for her, I promise" You say, holding her closer. "I don't know how, but there had to be a way."

You both just lie there together, you kept her close.

"Karkat... would you have gone with her if I wasn't here?" She asked you, worrying.

"No, maybe, I don't know, Jade all I know is I love you, I don't know what could have happened, I just know what did" You say, kissing her again. "So lets be here, now, moving forward alright?"

"Okay" She says, curling up closer to you.

You started to drift off, you looked around you, you weren't in your room anymore, a dream bubble, this was different than the usually one, you saw Gamzee sitting in front of you.

"BrO wE nEeD tO mOtHeRfUcKiNg TaLk" He says to you as you sit down across from him.

"about what" You ask, not really in the mood to talk to loud.

"ThIs" He said gesturing to you. "YoU cAn'T gEt So MoThErFuCkInG CaUgHt Up On TeReZi.

"she's dead cause of my Gamzee, how could I not?" you feel like shit again.

"Bro, cut it out and look at me" you feel a slice of his sobriety cut through his words.

"Gamzee, you arent..."

"No, but you need to listen to me, and take the things I say seriously" He moves closer to you and throws an arm over your shoulder. "Bro, we're moirails right? That means I help you and you help me, neither of us are alone here, we've got friends, you've got me, and I've got you, you've got pretty much everyone actually, I'm pretty sure I only have you, bro I know this will sound selfish, but I need you to stop being so depressed about what happened for me, you're starting to rub off on me with your bad mood, makes it hard to not wanna kill."

You realize you've been neglecting him recently, spending all your time hiding from everyone except Jade.

"I'm sorry I'm such a shitty moirail" You say, you think about everyone else here, you left him alone, he's actually had no one for this long, you're surprised the how... not murderous he is. "You should have told me this sooner."

"Where the hell are you hiding then? Jade doesn't want to tell me" He asks, you once again regret neglecting him like this.

"Just in my room, did you really not try looking there?" You say, his antics make you smile a little.

"MoThErFuCkInG bAsIc DeDuCtIoN sKiLlS" He says, you feel the slight edge on his words go away as he relaxes with you.

"Detective Gamzee and the case of the missing Faygo" You say chuckling a little at the thought of Gamzee as a detective.

"HeY, iF tHeRe'S fAyGo In TrOuBlE i Am On ThE mOtHeRfUcKiNg CaSe" He says as the two of you just sit there making more shitty jokes through the night.

You wake up, Jade's tangled up in your limbs, you untangle yourself and kiss her as you leave, time to go be the leader.

"ALRIGHT FUCKASSES VACATION IS OVER, IT'S TIME TO GET YOUR ASSES BACK IN GEAR, WE'VE GOT A NEW SESSIONS ASS TO KICK" You yell, you checked the count down time, you had two more months now.

John fell out of his chair, probably because you yelled all of that in his ear.

"KARKAT WHAT THE HELL" He yells up at you from the floor.

"EGBERT STOP LAZING AROUND ON THE FLOOR, WE'VE GOTTA BE READY FOR OUR BIG ASS SHOWDOWN" You say pulling him from the floor, full leader mode on. "THINK ABOUT IT, LIKE ONE OF YOUR SHITTY AS MOVIES, THE GOOD GUYS, MAYBE US, TRAIN UP TO KICK THE ASS OF THE BAD GUY, JACK AND ENGLISH AND WHATEVER SHIT THAT'S IN THE NEW SESSION, SO COME ON."

You drag him along, slowly getting everyone except Jade together, you forgot how few people were still alive at this point. Is that Dave, as a fucking bird? Good enough, bird Dave is fine now.

"ALRIGHT, LIKE I SAID ALREADY, WE'VE GOT OUR JOURNEYS END COMING UP SOON LOSERS, SO EVERYONE IT IS TIME TO GET OUR ASSES IN GEAR, WE'VE GOTTA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THOSE GUYS" You yell at everyone, getting a drunken hoorah from Rose before she fell over.

"Karkat, what the hell do you mean?" Dave asked, not the bird Dave, you still don't know where he came from.

"STRIDER WE HAVE TWO MONTHS BEFORE WE GET TO THE NEW SESSION, WE'RE GOING TO BE FIGHTING FOR OUR LIVES WHEN WE GET THERE, I WANT EVERYONE TO BE READY DAMMIT, SO ARE YOU GOING TO FIGHT ME ABOUT THIS OR ARE YOU GOING TO HELP?" You yell at him as bird Dave sneaks off. "BIRD DAVE GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, YOU ARE PART OF THE TEAM NOW."

"Uh... No?" Bird Dave says, not sure what you mean by that.

"THERE IS NO, YOU ARE EITHER WITH THIS TEAM, OR YOU ARE THE TARGET PRACTICE, EVERYONE GET HIM" You yell tackling Bird Dave.

"Dave, what do I do?" Bird Dave asks not Bird Dave, you're losing the ability to differentiate between them now.

"Dude, we're gonna have to go along with it" Strider says to Bird Dave.

"Fine, get the hell off me already" He says shaking you off of him.

"Karkat you haven't actually explained this getting ready thing yet" John said.

"JOHN, WE ARE GOING TO TRAIN, IN THE MOST FUCKING RETARDED MONTAGE OF ALL TIME" You yell at him.

"Should we get Jade then" He asks you, noticing the lack of her presence.

"Do you want to wake up the magic girl who can throw you into the sun?" You say.

"Nope" He says quickly forgetting the thought.

"GOOD, NO MORE QUESTION, EVERYONE TO CAN TOWN" You yell, charging off down the corridors.

This is going to be your worst best shittiest plan ever, good thing you don't actually have a plan.


	15. Chapter 15

An: No one's awake to talk, so fanfic time

Disclaimer: I just wanna bone that sexy grandpa

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Dave knocked you away and kicked you to the ground, you tried to move but he held his sword at your throat, damn his dumbass ninja training shit.

"LOOK STRIDER, FUCK YOU" You yell at him as he backs off.

"Karkat, you said we have to train" He put the sword away and sauntered off.

You only had another week at this rate, it was time to rest up for the fight that was coming up and you knew it.

You head back to your room and get out of your training cloths, which are pretty much your normal cloths, just much shittier.

"Kaaaaaaaarkatttttt" Jade said coming in.

"JADE NAKED" You yell, diving behind the bed.

"DAMMIT" She yelled slamming the door shut quickly, you threw normal cloths on quickly.

"Okay, less naked."

"What's with you and your habit of taking your cloths off when I come?" She asked coming back inside.

"Hey, you're the one who comes in when I'm naked, how do I know you don't do it on purpose?" You say back, getting up off the floor.

"B-because... I am a young lady Karkat, I don't do things like that" She said while blushing a little.

"Yeaaaaah, proper young lady, looks like I'm dating a peeping Jade, maybe I should switch showers since you could be spying on me then" You say giving her a hug.

"I'm not the seer on board" She says back hugging you and kissing your cheek.

"I know about your magic little spy ball thing" You say, giving her a little wink. "And what you decide to watch with it is entirely up to you."

She pushes you playfully, you decide to fall over and accidentally bring her with you.

"Jade, control your human hormones geez" You say smiling at her as she blushed again.

"And you control your tentacles" She said back making you blush a little.

"My tentacles are not the issue her, the issue is you and your raging human erection for me and my behind" You say, hearing Dave use the word erection talking about a sexual organ on humans.

"Karkat Vantas are you calling me a man?" She said, you feel that look burning through your soul.

"Okay, to be fair, what's an erection?" You say, attempting to save your life.

"Of course, you're probably saying something you heard Dave say, you assumed it's for both genders, and hence the e-words use" She said stopping the look.

"Well, if girl humans don't have an erection, or the e-word, whatever that is, what do you have?" You ask, now having reevaluate everything you know about your girlfriends anatomy.

"That's... we are not having this talk" She says quickly while blushing a little.

"Heeeey, fair is fair, if you get to have the knowledge of my races gender specific genitalia I should at least have the same information" You say, she laughs a little at what you say.

"Karkat, we will not be having an 'anatomy lesson' with Jade Harley" She says using air quotes.

"Why the air quotes?" You ask confused.

"Is this your way of trying to see where our relationship is at/ is going, we will not be entering into any form of sexual intercourse right now" She says, confusing you a little.

"Jade... we're two different species, duh" You say, she blinks at you.

"Wait, what? You thought that over before?" She asked you surprised.

"Well no, but clearly we can't have sexual relations, my anatomy is different from yours, and a male human, you being a female human means sexual relations can't happen and that the two of us together could never naturally have a child, whatever the hell it is Kanaya and Rose do, I don't want to know, but yeah, I knew that" You say, she just kept giving you a blank look throughout your little speech.

"You knew this, why didn't you say anything ever?" She asked.

"I kind of assumed you knew, if you didn't, well, you saw my sexually organs, I thought that made it really obvious that we can't have what did Dave call it, sex" You say.

"Well... I guess, but the kids thing, you said awhile ago you always wanted to raise kids, you knew we could never have kids, why are you staying with me?" She asked, you could feel the confusion.

"Did you think I'd leave you for that? Jade, are you crazy?" You ask giving her a hug.

"You knew all of this, since how long?" She asks you.

"Hm... Since we started trolling you guys roughly, since you guys are a different species" You say as though it was pretty obvious.

"You knew that, since way back then, and you choose to be with me over someone from your race who could reproduce with you?" She asked, you're confused why she's asking all this.

"Yeah, clearly, Terezi choose Dave over me, Dave choose her over you, we talked outside, there was the giant thing, we started dating, you were there" You say, explaining it.

"But then why not be with her after she was alone?" She asked you, you feel like this questions been repeated a lot.

"We were together then, you were also there, and why would I want to leave you for her?" You ask.

"You had feelings for her" She says.

"So? That was years ago, Jade I told you I love you, why would I leave you for some feeling I had for her years before then?" You're now very confused by her thoughts.

"I don't know..." She said quietly, you pull her close to you and give her a kiss.

"Jade Harley are you going to doubt that I love you? Do I have to marry you to make you stop?" You ask smiling at her.

"Karkat, I love you too, I don't think John would let you marry me though, he's very protective, he's a good brother" She said smiling back at you and giving you a kiss.

You stayed there with her, just lying there in each others arms for awhile.

"Hey, Jade?" You say after a while.

"Yeah?" She says back.

"Would you marry me? You know, if you could?" You ask, feeling a little stupid.

"Karkat are you proposing to me?" She asked giving you a little smile.

"No, maybe, I don't know how marriage works" You say, confusing yourself and getting a little laugh from her.

"Well, if that's the case, I'll explain, when two people get married it's because they love each other very much, they want to be together, if not forever than for as long as they can" She says, holding your hand. "So are you asking me to marry you?"

You pause before answering, only for the door to fly in.

"HE IS MOST CERTAINLY NOT ASKING YOU TO MARRY HIM" John yelled having kicked the door in.

"JOHN WHAT THE HELL" You yell pulling Jade up.

"KEEP YOU AND YOUR WEIRD ASS TENTACLE JUNK AWAY FROM MY SISTER" You feel embarrassed from what he just said.

"John, what did I say" Jade said slowly, you see that look, for once not being aimed at you.

"Um... Don't hide behind the door when you're alone with him and eavesdrop?" He said, now nervously watching her.

"What were you just doing?"

"... Not that?" He said, slowly inching away before running off.

"Now, back to not John" She says, before tackling you. "If you're asking me that, then yes, if not, yes anyways."

You give her a kiss and cuddle with her on the bed, you feel happy inside, you're gonna be in the new session soon, with Jade and everyone else, you'll beat Jack and win this game once and for all.

"Jade Vantas" She says after you stop kissing. "Or Karkat Harley."

"Jade, my ancestor died fighting to earn the name Vantas, are you going to tell me not to use it?" You ask.

"Yep, Karkat Harley" She said sticking her tongue out at you playfully. "No, I like Jade Vantas better."

You both laugh at that before falling asleep together, you decide to rest for the rest of the week, just spend time with Jade, it seems like an amazing plan.


	16. Chapter 16

An: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. hi, short one sorry

Disclaimer: I ship it so hard

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The day was here, you were all on top of the meteor getting ready to see the new session.

"How are we getting off this exactly?" Dave asked.

"YOU FLY OFF ASSHOLE" You yell at him and he rolls his eyes.

"Right, since I can fly, forgot that" He said, smirking, he's taunting you and your lack of flight.

"Karkat, come on, if you don't hold on tight you'll get stuck here" Jade said grabbing your hand and holding it tightly.

"I know geez" You say kissing her cheek and smiling at her.

"Ugh, gross, save it for later asshole" John said, Gamzee securely wrapped onto him.

And there it was the new session, you saw Skaia in the middle, you looked over at Jade again...

What happened next still hurt more than you thought it would.

She was dark, her eyes filled with some hate you couldn't understand, she glared at you and everyone else, and with a snap, you were all launched onto the nearest planet, you were knocked out, but the last thing you remember...

"HEY ASSHOLE, STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME."

You felt cold inside... She said that to you...

All at once all the pain from the trip comes back to you, you hate yourself so much you look at the sickle in your hand, you go to kill yourself.

It gets knocked away from a blue leg.

"IDIOT, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO" John yells at you, picking you up and yelling more.

"SHE HATES ME, WHAT DO YOU THINK I TRIED TO DO" You yell back, knocking him off you, you grab your sickle, you need to kill something.

"Look, man, relax, something must be wrong, she did just fucking throw us onto a planet" Dave said, you glare at him, an imp came close, you cut it down with your sickles furiously.

"NO I WILL NOT, NOT UNTIL WHATEVER THE HELL DID THAT TO JADE PROCEEDS TO GO THE FUCK AWAY" You yell rage growing.

"You think it's not an improvement, look at how angry she is, she's merciless, so perfect, such a good pet" You turn around and see... the Condescension.

"WHATEVER THE HELL YOU DID TO JADE STOP IT OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU" You yell, empress or not, no one messes with your girlfriend like that.

"Oh a feisty little troll" She said, throwing her pitchfork at you, you knock it away, getting even angrier.

"BITCH" You yell, running at her.

You feel like your in the air, before being smashed onto the ground by some invisible force.

"How cute, threats from a brat" She said getting her pitchfork back. "You want her you have to come and get her."

You started to black out, feeling so much rage and pain... Why did everything have to go wrong, why... WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO LOSE JADE TO THAT BITCH.


	17. Chapter 17

An: no body to talk to and it's pretty earlier, this sucks

Disclaimer: Platonic hugs is fine, platonic blowjobs are not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Due to Karkats currently being unconscious, you will have to settle with instead being... It would seem the character select is only allowing you to be Karkat, well, best of luck then.

You look around, the dream bubble is your hive. You haven't been here in years.

You notice a message on your screen and you go check what it says.

H3Y K4RKL3S, B3T YOU M1SS3D M3.

Terezi, great.

1'LL K33P 1T SHORT, 3NGL1SH 1S 4LMOST H3R3 NOW, TH1S 1S MY GOODBY3, 4ND MY 4POLOGY.

She's about to die, and she messages you, you never did understand her priorities.

F1RST TH1NGS F1RST. 1'M NOT SORRY 4T 4LL FOR TRY1NG TO T4K3 YOU FROM TH3 DOG, 1 4M SORRY FOR 4LMOST K1LL1NG YOU, M4YB3 NOT TH3 B3ST ID34 1 H4D TO W1N YOU OV3R.

Well, at least she's being honest and not completely crazy.

1'M SUR3 NOBODY R34LLY C4R3D TOO MUCH TH4T 1 D13D, 1 DON'T 31TH3R, 1'V3 B33N C4TCH1NG UP W1TH VR1SK4 FOR MOST OF B31NG D34D, 1T'S PROB4BLY HOW 1 GOT H3R3 WITH 3NGL1SH.

You snort at that, the scourge sisters together again.

1'M SC4R3D NOW, B3FOR3 D34TH W4SN'T TOO B4D, YOU'D D13 4ND TH3N B3 W1TH 4LL OF OUR FR13NDS 4G41N, NOW 1T'S YOU D13 4ND TH3R3'S NOTH1NG 4FT3R.

You feel some sympathy for your old friend, no one deserved to be killed like that.

VR1SK4 S41D SH3'D COM3 B4CK FOR M3, BUT 1 C4N'T L3T H3R D13 W1TH M3, SH3'S F1GHT1NG 3NGL1SH, 1'M JUST B31NG US3L3SS. 1... 1 W1SH 1 H4DN'T M3SS3D TH1NGS UP W1TH 3V3RYON3, YOU GUYS D3S3RV3D B3TT3R FROM M3.

You look at the screen, you ignore the few tears coming out of your eyes, you click into the chat.

HEY SHUT THE HELL UP.

K4RK3LS?

NO FUCKING SANTA CLAUS, WHO THE HELL DID YOU THINK WOULD ANSWER? NOW SHUT UP AND LISTEN, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, GET AWAY FROM ENGLISH AND SAVE YOURSELF.

WHY SHOULD 1?

BECAUSE I'M THE LEADER SO SHUT UP AND GET GOING.

NO.

YES, DON'T BE A WHINY BITCH. I'M TELLING YOU TO GET OUT BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU AND YOU'RE MY FRIEND, SO SAVE YOURSELF.

M4K3 M3.

I WILL.

YOU WOULDN'T

PYROPE GET. THE. FUCK. OUT.

NO, 1 W4NN4 4T LE34ST PR3T3ND TO D13 FOR A CAUSE.

NO, BE A COWARD RIGHT FUCKING NOW, AND SAVE YOUR ASS.

WHY TH3 H3LL DO3S 1T M4TT3R?

BECAUSE I SAID IT DOES, NOW SHUT UP AND GET OUT, IF YOU ARGUE ANYMORE I'LL KICK YOUR ASS MYSELF.

NO.

I SAID I WILL KICK YOUR ASS MYSELF.

YOU W1LL NOT, YOU WOULDN'T R1SK DY1NG FOR M3.

You yell angrily and throw your desk aside, she wants to be a bitch, fine, time to kick her stupid ass all over her hive.

You walk out your door and into her house, you hear explosions outside, probably from English.

"ARE YOU READY TO GET KICKED INTO ANOTHER DREAM BUBBLE?" You yell, randomly breaking shit around you.

"K4RK4T G3T OUT NOW H3'S 4LMOST H3R3" She looked at you, you could tell she was really scared.

"NOPE, I AM NOT MOVING ONE FUCKING FOOT UNTIL YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE" You sit down on the floor, the fighting sounded a lot louder now.

"Please Karkat just leave me alone" She sounded tired now.

"No, friends don't let friends die, and I need to make up for last time, so come with me now or I'm staying with you" You say not moving.

"F-fine" she said, you ran over to her and pulled out the door quickly.

"Come on, let's find Vriska" You keep pulling her along as you run away.

It took awhile, or you think it did, to finally find Vriska and her merry boat of the dead.

"NOW GET ON THE FUCKING BOAT AND FIND A WAY TO KICK THE ASS OUT OF BIG GREEN AND SHIT FACE" You yell, trying to throw Terezi onto the boat.

"Karkat?" Vriska looked over the side of the boat at your yelling.

"NO FUCKING SANTA, HERE, TAKE A TEREZI" You yell, finally getting her onto the boat. "PEACE OUT MOTHERFUCKERS."

You wake up, ignoring the pain, too busy being really mad.

"GOD DAMMIT SOMEBODY GIVE ME SOMETHING TO KILL" You yell, flailing your sickles around yourself.

Everyone looked at you staying a few feet away at all times, a weird imp came out of a bush and you hacked it to death angrily.

"NOW, SOMEONE POINT ME TO THE FUCKING FISH BITCH SO I CAN GUT HER" You yell, Dave comes over and puts a hand on your shoulder.

"Look man, you can't even hurt her, let alone beat her by yourself, and I doubt all of us together could either" Dave said, lacking his usual confidence.

"LISTEN UP STRIDER, WE'VE GOT THE RAGGIEST FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT TEAM EVER, I'LL BE DAMMED IF THAT'S NOT ENOUGH TO WIN" You yell at him storming over to the others. "COME ON EVERYONE, WE'VE GOT A FUCKING GAME TO WIN AND SHIT, STOP SITTING ON YOUR ASSES AND LET'S FUCKING GO."

"Karkat, I doubt we can really do anything" John said gloomily.

"SHUT UP, I NEED POSITIVE SHIT NO NEGATIVE BULLSHIT GET UP, SO A WINDY THING AND GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR, OUR FRIENDS ARE RUNNING FROM THIS BITCHES CRAZY HUSBAND OR SOMETHING AND WHAT ARE DOING? JACK SHIT, SO GET UP AND HELP ME DO THOSE DEAD JACKASSES PROUD" You yell, almost sounding motivational.

"Karkat we don't have enough man power for this kind of fight" He said back. "We have three God Tiers now, and they have the strongest of our Tiers, so, fuck."

"I SAID GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR, LOOK AT ME, DO I GIVE A SHIT, NO, GET UP AND WINDY THING NOW, WE'RE GONNA KICK ASS THE OLD FASHIONED WAY, OUR FEET THEIR ASSES, SO GET UP AND GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR" You grab him by his collar and drag him up. "GAMZEE, I NEED YOU SOBERED UP PRONTO, WE NEED CRAZY BATSHIT MURDER MODE LIKE YESTERDAY."

"YoU mOtHeRfUcKiNg GoT iT" He said tossing aside a bottle of the rude elixir.

"ROSE, I NEED A SEER DAMMIT, PREFERABLY ONE WHO DOESN'T SLUR EVERY SECOND WORD, BUT I'LL TAKE ANY KIND I CAN GET, SO GET UP AND, um, seer into the future? FUCK IT, JUST COME ON AND HELP US KILL SHIT" Rose dumped out the rest of her drink before swaying to her feet with Kanaya at her side.

"SO COME ON, WHAT TEAM?" You yell looking around at them all.

"Um, Karkat we are not doing a High School Musical right now" John said as Rose said something incomprehensibly.

"WHAT TEAM?" You yell again.

"WILD CATS" Rose and Gamzee yelled out together.

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILD CATS?" Dave yelled confused by what was happening.

"WHAT FUCKING TEAM?"

"WILD CATS" Kanaya and John yelled out together.

"WHAT FUCKING SHIT ASS TEAM?"

"WILD CATS" You all yell out together, you smirk at John, best motivational speech ever.

"NOW LET'S GO KICK SOME ASS."


	18. Chapter 18

An: To answer the review, kissing girls is so gay, it's a joke my friends have, sorry it's a short one again

Disclaimer: Suck my dick, Sure I'll suck your dick, what are friends for?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

You look around, no longer Karkat, instead you're Jade this time, why, because fuck you.

Your mind is tainted by the Grimdark.

You glare at the Rogue of Void, her pile of generic objects getting bigger.

You feel the urge to kill and maim her grow larger and larger, this feeling inside you is over powering your thoughts.

You look at the cubes that have piled up, you take one and mold its shape out of boredom, you look at it and see a small little troll with nubby horns.

You smile a little, your thoughts go dark and you destroy it immediately. The Grimdark doesn't approve of love.

"Karkat" You whisper looking at the few remaining pieces of the small troll.

"He your boyfriend or somthin?" Roxy asks you, having just watched you make and then destroy the small green troll. "He break up with you, that why your so angry?"

"It's none of your business, just focus on making a matriorb" You snap at her and walk out of the room, you take another generic object with you.

You slowly play with it, molding it into different shapes, no these certainly did not look like Karkat, nope not at all.

'Karkat' a voice in the back of you head says. 'I miss you.'

The Grimdark crushes the voice and the feelings it brought with it.

"Karkat please... Save me" You whisper hanging your head and dropping the generic object, it looked like him again.

You stop being Jade, and lucky you, it's time to be Karkat again.

You look at this sessions Derse, since Prospit is gone they'll have to be there.

"JOHN, GET THIS SHITTY ASS PLANET MOVING" You yell, you watch John do his windy thing, it's not as good as Solluxs mind powers, but it'll do.

"ONE FLYING SHITTY ASS PLANET COMING UP" He yelled back as the planet start to fly towards Derse.

You remembered.

John had no way to stop said shitty ass flying planet.


	19. Chapter 19

An: AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA, yeah, back

Disclaimer: The Free anime is so gay

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

You look around the room that has crashed onto your shitty ass flying planet.

You see one very angry Red girl with a, is that a fucking fork? Who the fuck is that shit, where the hell are his pants? You decide he doesn't really matter, instead the girl who looked rather scary was a much larger problem.

"Grandma?" John said looking at her confused.

"." You question how she said a dot, or how you understood it for it's meaning as a dot.

"Grandma it's me, John, you know, your grandson, or, well, I guess here I'm your grandfather, holy shit I'm dads dad." John stopped talking as his mind was too busy being blown by that revelation.

You decide to let John handle her, and decide to get information from the pant less boy.

"YOU, TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED" You yell at him, slapping him for good measure.

"I DON'T" You interrupt his shout with more slaps,Jack, your Jack, taught you one thing, if they're a blubbering panzy, hit them a few times.

"LISTEN UP YOU FUCKASS, INFORMATION, NOW" You yell, punctuating words with slaps, Jack would be so proud of you.

"S-she came and Jane went nuts and and oh god where are Roxy and Dirk" He says panicking more, you imagine she is Jade, and the red chick is probably the Jane he mentioned.

"LOOK, SLAPPING YOU IS REALLY FUN, BUT BESIDES THAT, I NEED MORE INFORMATION NOW" You decide slapping him is for the best, his resemblance to John makes it easier for you to hit him this often.

"T-the fish Hitler is behind all of it, she's controlling Grandma and Jane somehow, I-i don't know how" You decide he won't be more helpful.

"GOOD, THANK YOU FOR THE INFORMATION" You give him a final slap, Jack would be giving you a pat on the back for that A+ brutality right there.

You look around and see Jane trying to stab John, he did the wind thing and turned into air.

"HEY YOU, BITCHTITS, YEAH YOU, ME YOU TALKY MCFUCK YOU TIME NOW" You yell at her, increasing your wingspan to seem intimidating, you question how you did that.

"." She glares a bit at you.

"TELL ME WHERE THE HELL THE FISH BITCH IS" You yell equipping your sickles.

"OBEYOBEYOBEYOBEYOBEYOBEYOBEY" The words flash in your mind a bright red.

"I'M THE LEADER HER, YOU OBEY ME FUCKASS" You continue to try and seem intimidating.

"MoThErFuCkEr I gOt ThIs" Gamzee said walking over to her, he looked a lot more insane the before, good.

She tried to do they obey thing at him, or maybe the dot thing, you don't know the difference between them.

"SoRrY" Gamzee said before clubbing her on the side of the face. "bUt YoU'lL bE pArT oF mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg mIrAcLeS."

He kept clubbing her, you know to stop him before it looks lethal, but still, you let him hit her a few extra times.

"GAMZEE, IT'S GOOD" You yell as he steps away from her, she looked a lot less conscious, which is what you needed so perfect. "Gamzee, some days you're the man, other days you're the motherfucking man. "

Dave glared at you a little.

"Dude, I'm the man."

"STRIDER WE ARE BUSY WITH THINGS HIPSTER COMPLAINTS LATER K?" You yell dragging Jane with you to some other spot on the planet as John unwindied next to you.

"Karkat Jades on her way here, we have to move like two hours ago" He said.

"WELL GET THIS FUCKING ROCK MOVING THEN" You yell, signaling for more windiness to come from John.

"Sir yes sir" John said giving you a mock salute.

"Fuckass" You say, getting ready for whatever you were hurtling towards at stupid speeds.


	20. Chapter 20

An: OrionRedde, um, thank you Thor?

Disclaimer: Did you say *removes cloths* pool?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

You stop being Karkat and are Jade again.

You look around, clearly no longer on Derse, this looks a lot like Jakes planet, wait, why the hell did Jakes planet fucking crash into Derse?

You decide to scare the assholes behind this senseless.

You do your doggy teleport thing and move in front of the assholes.

"Oh Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaekaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat" You sing it annoyingly to bother him. "Sweety, could you kindly stop interrupting all the hard work I'm doing."

"I'M SORRY, I HAD NO IDEA YOU'D BE ON THE EVIL EMPRESS'S HOME BASE, DID YOU JOHN?" You feel annoyed at the tone of his voice.

"Nope no clue at all" John says, you want to hurt them both.

"EXACTLY, SO I'M SOOOOO VERY SORRY THAT WE SOMEHOW STUMBLED UPON YOUR VERY DELICATE WORK AND INTERRUPTED IT" Maybe an example is in order for them to shut up.

You glare at John, and with a snap of your fingers, you see the color leave his face as his heart suddenly was in your hand.

"Oh I'm so terribly sorry, oh dearest brother however could such a tragedy happen to you" You say sneering at him, knowing full well he was going to respawn somewhere else. "Now then Karkat, I'm so terribly busy, if you'd excuse me I have so much work to finish, I'm sure we can catch up later."

You snap your fingers again and the planets stops. You decide it isn't necessary and with another quick snap you drop them all off just where you need them, now then, back to Roxy.

You get cut off from being Jade and default to being Karkat again.

"FUCK, YOU, GOD DAMMIT, FUCK" You yell, all that work and nothing. "GODDAMMIT YOU FUCKING SPACE BITCH, RUINING MY ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE, FUCK YOU."

You look around, it's Jade's old planet, Land of whatever the fuck this place is land of.

You notice the Jane is here with you.

"HEY YOU, JANE GIRL" You yell at her to try and get her attention.

"."

"WELL, AREN'T YOU JUST PEACHY" You yell sitting down angrily.

You stay there without moving, occasionally glancing over at Jane.

A few hours go bye, you decide to fuck shit up.

"RAWR, LOOK AT ME, PAY ATTENTION TO ME AND MY NEEDS, FEEL MY NEEDS" You yell dancing around in front of her.

"."

"I NEED ATTENTION, OR I WILL DIE" You yell, dancing more.

Your dance becomes more intricate and extreme, like a kind if mating ritual. The female human is not romanticized by it.

"DAMMIT, FUCK YOU, THAT WAS FUCKING GOLD" You yell storming off.


	21. Chapter 21

An: I am updating again, prepare your porpoises

Disclaimer: WOOF WOOF MOTHERFUCKER

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

You decide your attempt at getting the attention of Jane is fruitless and explore the surrounding area.

"Fucking everything, make a plan to rescue girlfriend, plan fails, get thrown on the fucking planet of thawed frogs and forests" You complain to yourself loudly walking through the jungle.

"Karkat?" You hear John call out to you.

"FUCKASS WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" You yell at him, he's sitting in a tree, the lazy douche.

"Shhhh, Jade's looking for me I have to hide keep quite" John says to you trying to make you stop yelling.

"GOOD GET LITTLE MS. DOGWITCH TO HIGHTAIL HER ASS HERE RIGHT NOW I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A COUPLE WORDS STRUCTURED INTO SENTENCES WITH HER" You yell, flailing your arms in anger.

"Karkat look, I'm trying to regroup everyone, I don't know how, but if Jade catches me and kills me game over" John said covering your mouth with his hand to keep you from yelling.

You glare at him and bite his hand.

"HEY JADE COME HERE PLEASE I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A NICE CHAT WITH US YOUR BROTHER AND YOUR BOYFRIEND" You yell at the sky.

"Come on Karkat please don't be a dick right now" John said trying to stop you're yelling.

"JADE HARLEY GET YOUR DOGGY BUTT DOWN HERE AND HAVE A CHAT WITH US RIGHT NOW" You ignore him.

"Oh looks who it is, Karkat and John, how sweet of you two to stop by" Jade said coming out of the forest.

"OH FANTASTIC YOU CAME TO HAVE A CHAT WITH US" You yell at her as John hides nervously.

"Oh how could I resist an invitation like that?" Jade said with a wicked smirk.

"NOW THEN, US, TALK, RELATIONSHIP" You yell, you feel like crying after you see her.

"Hmmm? Us? I'm sorry you silly little cat" She said moving closer to you with a wicked look. "There isn't an us anymore."

You feel the sentence die in your throat when she says that.

"Sorry to burst your bubble romance boy" She says, you feel something pierce your chest.

"KARKAT" You hear John yell.

You look down and see a hole where your heart was you look at Jade and see her crush it in her fist.

"Bye bye lover boy." You see that smirk before it all turns to black.


	22. Chapter 22

An: I am updating again, prepare your porpoises, but you know, prepare to cry

Disclaimer: WOOF WOOF MOTHERFUCKER

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

You look around, you think you dropped Karkat here on your old planet. You look for him, since John is probably looking for him too.

"KDJFGSGOSG" You hear some random shouting in the distance.

Must be Karkat, no one else has pipes that loud.

"HEY JADE COME HERE PLEASE I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A NICE CHAT WITH US YOUR BROTHER AND YOUR BOYFRIEND" You hear more of Karkats scream, oh goody looks like John's there too.

"Come on Karkat please don't be a dick right now" You hear John say, probably trying to shut up Karkat.

"JADE HARLEY GET YOUR DOGGY BUTT DOWN HERE AND HAVE A CHAT WITH US RIGHT NOW" More of his screaming you must be getting close.

"Oh looks who it is, Karkat and John, how sweet of you two to stop by" You say entering the clearing their in.

"OH FANTASTIC YOU CAME TO HAVE A CHAT WITH US" Karkat yells at you.

"Oh how could I resist an invitation like that?" You smirk at him

"NOW THEN, US, TALK, RELATIONSHIP" You see sadness in his eyes as he chokes that out.

"Hmmm? Us? I'm sorry you silly little cat" You say stepping closer to him. "There isn't an us anymore."

You see him choke on his words.

"Sorry to burst your bubble romance boy" You say, you feel your arm move against your will, oh god.

"KARKAT" John yells.

You look down and see your arm pierce his chest, you thought whirl, you feel something begin to snap inside you as you crush his heart.

"Bye bye lover boy." You watch him die, those are the last words he hears.

You feel something break inside yourself, you barely hear John's shouts of rage and sadness.

You look at your hand, see his crusher heart, something drips onto it, water? Is it raining? You realize it's your tears, you're crying.

"AGHHHH" You yell, something is burning inside you, the Grimbark is trying to consume it, consume you, you refuse.

"JADE" John yells, you feel a rage inside again, a rage not at John.

At yourself.

"AGH" You scream loudly in anguish, you feel the shroud of the Grimbark lift, you feel yourself come back, you feel an anger consume you.

"JADE STOP YOU'RE GONNA" You don't hear what else he says, the rage consumes you, you feel the ground shake.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I?" You know what you are, you're a monster, and you know who made you this.

Jade Make her pay ====


	23. Chapter 23

An: I'm a bad person

Disclaimer: WEEEEEEEEEEE WOOOOOOOOOOOO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

You know what has to happen now, you have to kill her, you have to fight, SHE HAS TO DIE.

"J-jade" John says backing away in fear as the Grimbark returns to you on your will, more violent and much darker.

**"I AM GOING TO MAKE HER PAY" You feel the anger consume you, you blast off, you know where she is.**

"JADE WAIT" John yells following you.

**You see the ship she uses as her palace.**

**"AGH" You scream ripping into the ship, she can't hide. "COME OUT HERE AND DIE."**

"Oh if it isn't this mangy mutt" **You turn around and see her there, that smirk still plastered on her mouth.**

**"I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU" You yell at her, you grow, getting bigger than the ship. "CRUSH YOU LIKE A BUG."  
**

"What upset cause you killed that mutant blood, trying to blame me eh? Don't lie to yourself you brat, you killed him, you slaughtered him like the shit he was" **You get feel the rage swell.**

**"I HATE YOU" You scream, ripping space apart around you as you lunge at her.**

**That smirk never left her face as she dashed out of the way.**

"Oh you dumb little brat, you think that'll work?" **You know she's taunting you.**

**"HOW ABOUT THIS" You howl and see the horror on her face as the universe distorts around you both, closing in on her.**

**You look at her, the fabric of reality beginning to tear from your heedless use of your powers. You just want her to suffer.**

**"LET SEE HOW IMMORTAL YOU ARE" You yell, snapping, watching her body be torn in half.**

**You see her glare.**

**"OH NOT ENOUGH? DON'T WORRY, I'VE GOT PLENTY MORE" You snap again and watch her arms be ripped off.**

**You snap again and again until all that's left is her head.**

**You grab her head.  
**

**"Scared yet" You say to her seeing the fear in her eyes. "Good."  
**

**You crush her head in between your hands.**

**You look at your hands, you feel the rage subside.**

You feel empty.

"K-karkat..." You whisper you feel so alone.

"Jade" You turn and see John behind you.

"J-john" You say as you start to cry. "I-i killed him... I'm a monster."

"Jade you couldn't control yourself don't say that" John moved closer to hug you.

You never felt him hug you, you heard the zap of him moving, you cried more, it only could mean one thing... this was a doomed timeline.


	24. Chapter 24

An: And what time is it? Time for all the characters to die time of course.

Disclaimer: Life is like a robot, what the fuck am I supposed to say?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

You look around you, it's your hive, but you know where you are. You see Crabdad, he's dead you computer destroyed you toilet or whatever Dave called it, has been thrown outside.

Home sweet home.

You fall to your knees, you can't help but cry, she ripped your heart out, both metaphorically and literally.

You look up after a time, you come face to face with something big, green, and very angry.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" You yell, you look again, to your shock... it wasn't English.

"Sorry, I just heard crying and i wanted to see what was wrong" You take in every detail of their body, short and emerald green.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" You shout seeing them flinch.

"My name Calliope" They say, you glare.

"I think you meant Lord English" You jump back and pull out your sickles.

"What, no no, I'm not Calliborn" They wave their hands frantically.

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I BELIEVE THAT?" You yell getting ready to attack.

"HE'S MY BROTHER" They yell back.

You stare at each other for a little while.

"Fine then, you're not him" You say glaring at them.

"Yes I'm not" They say back.

"What do you want?" You ask.

"I need your help to find me" They say back.

"Why should I?" You ask with a glare.

"Because if I don't it'll all fade to black" They say.

"What will?" You ask back.

"Life" They say back.

"I'm sorry, but... no" You say all of that depression returning.

"WHAT WHY?" They yell surprised.

"Because, my hearts already faded to black" You say, you drop your sickles and fall to your knees.

"Please, I need help, I can't fight, I'm weak, my brother is going to kill us all if I don't stop him" They said begging you.

You look at them, you feel the dark surround you.

"Because my heart is gone, I don't want to be conscious I want to stop existing I want this darkness to envelop me, to kill me I want to forget this pain" You say crying, you feel the dark encompass you, you feel warm, the embrace of the dark.

"K4RKL3S G3T YOUR 4SS UP" You get ripped out of the dark by a very loud very angry blind troll.

Er, ex-blind troll.

"Terezi?" You say shocked.

"Y3S NOW SHUT UP 4ND G3T YOUR 4SS IN G34R" She yells throwing you out the door and running out after you.

You both run, you watch your hive get destroyed by English as Terzei and you jump through dream bubbles.

"OLL13 OUT13" She yelled as you both jumped into another bubble meeting Vriska.

This is gonna be a very odd time being dead.


	25. Chapter 25

An: Either the next chapter or two chapters from this one will be the last chapter

Disclaimer: No homo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

You look down at your hands, you see blood everywhere, blood you spilled...

You can't stand these feelings, you wished it'd all end right now.

"Oh MoThErFuCkEr" You look around and see that clown Karkat always would hang out with. "YoU, yOu KiLlEd HiM, YOU KILLED HIM."

You look at him, you get scared when you see the rage in his eyes.

"HE WAS MY BEST BRO, HE WAS MORE THAN THAT, HE'S THE ONLY ONE I CARED ABOUT" You fly back to put more distance between you two.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP" You yell. "I DIDN'T KILL HIM."

"MOTHERFUCKER DON'T LIE TO ME, I SAW YOU KILL HIM, I SAW YOU MOTHERFUCKING KILL HIM" You see him shake with rage. "**HONK."**

You head feels like it exploded when he did that, that sound was painful, you grab your ears to try and stop it but you can't, you feel agony like you've never known before.

"**HONK**" He does it again and you feel another explosion inside your head.

"AGH" You go blind from the pain.

"**HOOOOOOOOOOONK"** You feel your consciousness slip and you pass out.

Character Select, sorry, broken, you getttttt, KARKAT.

"TEREZI DAMMIT WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING?" You yell frustrated by unlife.

"K4RKL3S SHUUSH WE'RE ON AN ADVENTURE" She yelled back at you dragging you along.

"Can you just leave me to die?" You ask making it as difficult as possible for her to move you.

"K4RKL3S G3T YOUR 4SS 1N G34R" She yelled back at you.

"No just leave me to die, I hate living" You say lying down on the ground.

"Please I really need your help" You glare at Calliope.

"Look, I don't care" You say plainly.

"Please, I need a knight class if I want to fight my brother" She says asking you nicely.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU TWO EVEN MEET?" You yell angrily.

"Well, I needed help, and they just so happened to be doing what I was also doing so it worked out" Calliope said.

You get dragged along by Terezi for awhile, questioning why you didn't just run towards the closest sound of rampaging green monster.

You look around the scenery of this bubble, looks a lot Alternia.

"Took you two long -Enoug)(" Apparently Terezi was taking you to meetup with Meenah, great, fanfuckingtastic.

"IF SOM3ON3 H4DN'T B33N DR4GG1NG TH3R3 F33T TH3 WHOLE T1M3" Terezi said giving you a mock glare.

"CAN I JUST GO AND MOP SOMEWHERE, I HAVE WOUNDS THAT NEED LICKING" You yell at her, the getting tired of your bullshit meter has broken from too much bullshit.

"Look Karkat, we gotta g-Et -English, and to that shit we need help, your lame ass help more specifically" Meenah says in what you imagine was supposed to be encouraging.

"MEENAH, I DON'T GIVE A SHIT, I'M DONE ALRIGHT, FUCK THIS, FUCK EVERYTHING, FUCK THIS STUPID ASS GAME, FUCK SOME ASSHOLE GREEN DOUCHE, FUCK ANY PROPER NOUN" You yell, going from angry blogger to flying off the handle in zero seconds. "I JUST WANNA GO TO SOME FAKE MIND PROJECTION OF MY HIVE, CURL UP AND WATCH MOVIES WAITING TO BE OBLITERATED IS THAT TOO MUCH TOO ASK FOR?"

"Karkat we-" Calliope starts.

"THAT'S GREAT YES, YOU GUYS, OR, AS DAVE WOULD SAY ALL Y'ALL, NOT ME, YOU GUYS, SO GO GET YOU FUCKING QUEST OR WHATEVER DONE AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE TO RELIVE A FEW HAPPY MEMORIES DAMMIT I'M DONE" You yell out, starting to cry part why through your rant.

"D4MM1T K4RK4T, SHUT TH3 FUCK UP" Terezi yells at you angrily. "W3 N33D YOU TO B3 4 L34D3R, YOU 4LW4YS W4NT33D TO B3 OUR FUCK1NG L34D3R, SO L34D D4MM1T."

"no" you say quietly having lost a lot of your steam, you were now just crying sadly and being quiet.

"Just leave him here" Meenah says grabbing Terezi's arm. "He'll come after us later."

They leave you there, you curl up and keep crying.

You noticed it was a dream bubble from your Skia one of the first times you went there, you looked at the clouds and were amazed by what you saw, you don't remember what it was. You look up to see just what had amazed you then.

Your heart stop in your chest at what you see.

It was Jade and Gamzee, he... he killed her...

You watch crying enough to stain your shirt, you see him, oh god, it was that Honk, that horrible horrible honk.

You see her cry out in agony, and then fall the cloud stops there, but you know what happened after that... nothing could survive that.

You feel the rage boil your blood, you get up, your fists clench in anger, you weren't going to let this end here, not now.

"IF YOU CAN HEAR ME YOU GIANT GREEN FUCKASS, I'M COMING FOR YOU, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" You yell at the sky angrily, you look to where Terezi and Meenah went, you start running after them.

It was time to show the world to not fuck with you anymore.


End file.
